CardCaptors Epsilon
by BeyMistress05
Summary: Sakura is to busy to chase the cards when they get released, so a new card captor is needed. Who is it? Read to find out. Complete.
1. Whats New?

Hi, this fic is for Starry Sun. Happy what ever next gift giving day is coming up next!

Disclaimer I do not own CardCaptors. So there!

"Talking"

_Thinking._

Chapter 1- Whats New?

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were chirping, there were only a few white clouds in the sky. The Cherry Blossoms were blooming beautifully. This was truly going to be a beautiful day.

"I'm so late!" screamed a girl around 18 years old. She had brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a black shirt with a white skirt.. She was rollar blading as fast as she could, so she wouldn't be late.

"Your first day, and your already late, Sakura." said another girl. She had long shiny black hair that went to her waist. She also had blue eyes, and looked around the same age as Sakura. She had a uniform like Sakura. She was on a bike.

"Oh, Hi, Madison." said the girl known as Sakura, "Yeah, I kinda am."

"Old habbits die hard." Madison said

"Yeah, I guess, but aren't you going to be late?"

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I let my friend be late by herself."

"Thanks." Sakura said, "I can't believe it! We're senors in high school!"

"I know. And all of our friends are in the same class." Madison said

"Not all of them." Sakura said, sadly.

"You mean Li, don't you." Madison said  
"Yeah, I know its been years, but I still miss him." Sakura said, as a bell rang. "Oh man!"

"Come on, Sakura!" Madison said, and they both took off as fast as they could.

**The Classroom**

"Welcome, class." said the new teacher, Mr. Terada, "Welcome to your as seniors. Though you are seniors, that does not mean you can slack off. If you do everything you're supposed to, then this should be your best year yet."

"Easy for you to say." Sakura said, to herself. _Why can't I stop thinking of him?_

"And finally, we have a new student this year. He comes from Hong Kong." Sakura looked up when she heard this. Her eyes beaming with hope.

"Please, come in, now." Mr. Terada said, and a young man came in. He had brown hair and eyes. He had a white shirt and black pants, as well as a blue jacket. When Sakura saw him, she had this feeling in the pit if her stomach. It was him! The one she was thinking off for all these years.

"Class, this is Rei Wong. Please, go sit in the empty seat there." Sakura was devistated. _He looks so much like Li. Something is odd about him._ She thought.

**Meanwhile**

A young girl was in her new house. She was 14. She had black hair with pale blue highlights, and no banks. She had dark brown eyes, and light brown skin. She wore dark blue jeans with with a red loos and long tops with medium length sleeves. She just moved to Japan. She didn't want to but she had no choice. So, she just unpacked her things, and decided to look around the town. She was walking when she heard someone shout.  
"I'm so late!" a very familiar girl shouted as she rolled by, almost hitting the new girl, who fell on the ground, trying not to get hit. "I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay?" asked a girl with a girl, around 14, with dark brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan and she wore a pink shirt and light blue jeans. She held her hand out to the new girl.  
"Yeah, thanks." said the new girl, "My name is Shamanta Hussain, whats yours?"

"I'm Meylee Wong." (Pronounced May-Lee) said the girl with the brown hair, "Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you to." Shamanta said

"You can call me Mey. Do you have a nickname?" Mey asked

The end of chapter one. Seriously, Shamanta, do you have a nickname? Shamanta is kinda long to keep writing. Any who, R and R.


	2. Cards Release!

Bey: Chapter 2 of CardCaptors Epsilon. Thanks to all who reviewed, Unknown, whoever you are, and Starry Sun. And Meylee's name is actually M**a**ylee. My stupid brother changed it and I just noticed. Sorry.

Chapter 2- The Card's Release!

"You can call me May. Do you have a nickname?" May asked

"Yeah, its Sam." Sam said

"You just moved here." May said, "I moved here a couple weeks ago. You wanna do something?"

"Sure, lets go look around." Sam said

With Sakura

"Kero, I'm here." Sakura said, as she entered her house.

"And late. Again." Kero said

"Sorry, but I in such a hurry I almost ran over a girl on the way here." Sakura said

"Sakura, I sense a new evil coming." Kero said, "And you need to stop it."  
"What? You know how busy I am, I can't!" Sakura said

"You don't have a choice!" Kero said, "Unless a new CardCaptor is chosen, you have to."

"Easy for you to say, all you do is play video games all day!" Sakura said, "I have so much work I can't!"

"Then you need to choose a new CardCaptor." Kero said, "Once you do, we'll have to say good bye."

"Really?" Sakura asked, sadly

"No, I can always come and visit." Kero said, "And besides, you make the best chocolate chip cake in the entire city." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome!" Kero said, "Now, if you want to pick a new CardCaptor then you need to find someone with enough magical powers."  
"How do I find someone with magical powers?" Sakura asked

"Sense them." Kero said

"Come to think of it, that girl I almost hit did seem to have magic power." Sakura said

"Then lets go check her out." Kero said, "You should be able to sense her magic."

"I did sence a magical force." Sakura said, "That girl could be the next CardCaptor!"

"Think about it, Sakura." Kero said, "Once you give up being a CardCaptor the Star Cards can be changed into another form for a new master."

"Really?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, but only if the cards get sealed by that person." Kero said, "Now, about that cake."

"Kero!" Sakura said, "Can't I just leave the cards in the book?"

"No, if you do, the cards will draw all of you magical eneriges when you find a new CardCaptor. You will die, so either realise them, and let the new CardCaptor reseal them, or deal the the upcoming threat yourself." Kero said

"Fine." Sakura said, "Hey, wheres my Clow Key?"

"Maybe this is a sign it is time to get a new CardCaptor." Kero said, "You should release the cards."

"And if this new person can't seal them?"

"If they couldn't they wouldn't have been chosen."

"I guess you're right, but I still want to see this new CardCaptor."

"Fine, you could help them, when you can." Kero said, "But I have to go and help."

"So, you're leaving?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I'm a guardian, I need to guard the CardCaptor. So, once you release the cards, I'll have to go and help the new CardCaptor."

"Well, with you, I know they'll do fine." Sakura said, and grabbed the book, "I'll help when I can." Sakura said, "Even if I can't do much."

"Well, what ever you can do will help." Kero said, and flew out the window. Sakura opened the book of Cards and took them out.

"Release! Sakura Cards!" Sakura shouted, and the cards all flew out the window. "Good luck, who ever you are."

**Elsewhere**

"Hey, is this yours?" Sam asked, picking up a key. It was a star in a pink hoop with small wings.

"No, its not yours?" May asked

"No." Sam said

"Maybe it belongs to the girl who almost ran you over." May said

"Lets go see, do you know where she lives?"

"No, I don't."  
"So, you are the new CardCaptor."

Bey: End Chapter. R and R.


	3. The Arrivals

Bey: Heres Chapter 3 of CardCaptors Epsilon I appologise for anything I get wrong, I haven't seen Card Captors in nearly five years. And the Sakura Cards in the version I saw are called the Star Cards, so, Thats what I'll call them. And thanks to Starry Sun for reviewing.

Chapter 3- The Arrivals

"So, you are the new CardCaptor." said a voice from behind the two girls. They turned around and saw nothing.  
"Who's there?" May asked

"I am Keroberos. The symbol of the sun, and guardian of the Sakura Cards. And you who now holds the Star Key is the new CardCaptor." Kero said, and came into view.

"CardCaptor?" Sam asked

"Yes, its your duty to find and seal the cards. And you have one year to do this. And before a great evil comes. You need to use that key and seal the cards." Kero said

"You look like a stuffed animal I have." May said, smiling.

"I get that a lot." Kero said, "Now, you need to find the cards and seal them. Use the Key Wand to seal them. Once you seal them you can use their powers." Kero said  
"Why me?" Sam asked

"Fate has chosen you. Now get to it!" Kero said

"I'll help." May said, "If I can."

**In a near by tree**

"Is that them?"

"Yes, thats the Star Wand." said another voice

"So, you want me to get the cards before they do?"

"Yes. It will not be easy, but if you and I work together, we can do it."

"I was in need of something to do." said the first voice when sam looks at the tree.

**Sam, May, and Kero**

"What are you looking at?" May asked

"I thought I felt something in that tree, but its gone now." Sam said

"It might have been a Star Card." Kero said, "Its time you learn how to use the wand. Lets go into your house, so we can be in secret."

"Why? You're floating outside, in public, and talking." May said  
"No one was around, but I sense people around now, so lets go." Kero said

**Inside**

"I will be staying with you," Kero said, "helping you seal the cards."

"Okay." Sam said

"I sense a Star Card!" Kero suddenly said, "Now, I'll turn you into a CardCaptor. Key of the Seal. There is someone wishing for a contract with you. A girl. Her name is... What was your name again?"  
"Shamanta, but call me Sam." Sam said

"Okay." Kero said, "Key of the Seal. There is someone wishing a contract with you. A girl. Her name is Shamanta. Oh, key, grnat her the power! Release!" A glowing cirlce appeared. It had a star in the missle with a sun and cresant moon on either side. Once it dissapeared, Kero said, "You are now a CardCaptor. Now, repeat after me, Key, which hold the power of Sakura, I, Shamanta, command you, under our contract! Release!"

"Okay." Sam said, "Key, which hold the power of Sakura, I, Shamanta, command you, under our contract! Release!" The Star Key, then started to glow, and tranfrom into the Star Wand.

"Whoa!" Sam and May gasped.

"Good. Now, lets get that Star Card before it causes any damage." Kero said, "I sence it not to far from here. In the park."

"Do you know what it is?" May asked

"No, we'll have to find it before I can tell you. Lets go." Kero said

**The Park**

"Thats it?" asked a boy, around 14 or 15, with light brown hair, amber eyes, pointed and short fangs. He wore a white shirt with the Yin Yang symbol on the back, black pants, and black shoes. He had a sword on his back. He looks a lot like Li. But not excatly.

"Yes." said an older boy with darker brown hair, his eye were also a shade of amber darker than the younger boys. He looked around 18. He has a green shirt, with flaps on the front abd back, with white pants, and a green hat. He also had a sword on his back. He looks like an older version of the young boy.

"It looks kinda like a mutated fairy rabbit." said the younger boy, "What is it?"

"Its the Jump Card," said the older boy, "It will be a challenge to catch without another card. But if we work together, we can do it."  
"Whats with all this work together stuff, lately?"

"Now is not the time, lets just catch the card before the CardCaptor comes."

"Okay, Li, whatever you say."  
"VG, try to sneak up behind it, and grab it." Li said

"Right." VG said, and ran into the trees, behind the card. Li grabbed his sword, and got ready to seal it. He waited for VG to sneak up to the card. When VG was close enough he pounced, and grabbed the Jump, which jumped high into the air. "WAAAAHH!" VG screamed, as he flew into the air with the card.

"Don't let go!" Li shouted.  
"Easy for you to say!" VG shoutes back, as the card is jumping around like the ground is on fire.

"Star Card, return to your power confined! Seal! Jump!" Li chants, points his sword at the card, and the Jump dissapeared into a puff and a card was in its place.

"Its pink?" VG said, "I thought the Clow Cards..."  
"They are the Star Cards now." Li said, "And don't forget, you're still falling."

"Huh, oh, yeah!" VG said, and landed gracefully on a tree branch. "Its times like this I love being a Neko-Jin. I thought only the Sealing Wand can seal the cards."

"It used to be that wat, but when Sakura tranformed the cards I was able to find a way for these two swords to also seal them."

"Okay, how?"

"The card, I can't sense it any more." said Kero, as they came up, "Li?"

"Kero." Li said  
"You're not going to call me stuffed animal?" Kero asked

"No, I am not here to make fun of you." Li said, "I am here to reclaim the Cards."

"What? Why?" Kero asked, "The cards now bwelong to Sakura."

"I know." Li said, looking down, "But my mother says its time they come back to the family."

"She knows then."

"Yes, the evil that Clow Reed sealed away with the cards has returned, and she feels they would be better off in our possession."

"I understand, but we cannot let you have those cards." Kero said

"Which one is the new CardCaptor?" Li asked

"Her." Kero points to Sam.

"You will be going against my appentice to get the cards." Li said, "We already have one. You better hurry." Li and VG jumped into the trees, and dissapeared.

"Things just go a whole lot harder." Kero said.

"Wy did he sound like he wanted us to get the other cards?" Sam asked

"Li was once on our side." Kero said, "It must be hard for him to go against his mother."

"Poor guy." May said, "And that boy, what was he?"

"He looked like a Neko-Jin, a race of magical human like creatures with cat like abilites. Hightened senses, speed and agility."

"Well, where is the next card?" Sam asked

"I can't sense one, so they must not have..., wait, I sence one in the woods, hurry!" Kero said, and darted into the woods. Sam and May ran after him. They stopped infront of a woman with leaves around her. "Thats the Wood, seal her. Use the Sealing Chant I tought you."

"Release and Dispell! Return to your power confined! Wood Card!" Sam chanted, and the Wood card returned to its Star Card. It floated into Sam's hand.

"Now, we are on even playing field." Kero said

Thats it for Chapter 3. R and R. And if you want to appear in here yourself, or have an OC you want in here tell me along with looks, age, personality, gender, and whether you want to be good or bad.


	4. The Meeting With Sakura

Chapter 4. This chapter holds two more cards to be sealed. But which two? Hm, no one knows. But me! Mwuahahahaha!

Chapter 4- The Meeting With Sakura

"We need to talk to Sakura about this." Kero said

"Who?" Sam and May asked

"The one who changed the Clow Cards into Star Cards. She might want to know Li is back."

"Okay, lets go." Sam said, "You know how to get to her house, right?"

"Yeah, follow me!" Kero darted off.

**Sakura's House**

"Sakura!" Kero knocked on her window. Sakura opened it.  
"Kero!" She said, "Did you find the new CardCaptor?"

"Yes, she's here, we need to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll be right down." Sakura said, and let the two girls in, and they followed her to her room. Once inside they found Kero sitting on Sakura's desk. "Whats up?"

"We have a problem." Kero said, "Li is back..."

"Seriously? Thats great!" Sakura shouted, "I can't wait to see him!"  
"Sakura, he's after the cards."

"What? That can't be! You must be wrong!"

"No, it was him, Sakura." Kero said, "He has help. A young Neko-Jin. They are rare now, but his being here is just going to make things harder."

"How can Li be our enemy?" Sakura asked, "He's our friend. I need to talk to him!" She ran out the room.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted, and he and Sam amd May ran out after her.

**Li's Place**

"So, you used to know Sakura?" VG said, "How come you never told me?"

"You didn't need to know." Li said, bluntly.

"What ever happened to no secrets?"

"You did not need to know, plus it never came up."

"You like her?"

"Wh-what?"

"You do!"

"N-no, I don't. I'm engaged, remember."

"Yeah, but Meilin is kinda scary. She tried to beat me up for sneezing while she was training."

"I was there. But Sakura is old news."

"Is that what you thinks?"

"S-Sakura!" Li said, Sakura was looking at him, with tears in her eyes. She looked as if she would shatter into tiny pieces.

"I waited for you. For eight years I waited. And now you say I'm just old news." Sakura said, tears now freely falling.

"Sakura..." Li said, finding the ground very interesting, "...I..."

"Save it, Li." Sakura said, her voice now harboring anger and hatred, "I thought you had changed. I loved you and I thought you loved me. Well, I can see I wasted eight years waitng for a man, no a boy, who doesn't return my love." Sakura turned and ran away. Li just sttod there, not looking away from the ground. He didn't notice that Kero, Sam, and May were looking at him with dissaproving looks.  
"You all can just leave." Li said, "Come, VG." Li walked into the shadows, and VG followed after passing a glance at Kero and the girls.

"Will Sakura be okay?" May asked

"I don't know." Kero said, "She was hurt. Badly."

**Sakura**

"How could Li say that? How could he be so cold. He's gone back to the way he was when he first came here. Only worse. I...I can't stop crying. Am I really this weak?" She said to herself, when she sensed a card. "I have to help!" She said, and ran back to the park.

**Li**

'How could I say that? My feelings for her have not changed for eight years. But my foot just has to live in my mouth. _Sigh_ I need to tell her.' Li thought, as he sensed a card nearby.

"A card." Li said

"Where?" VG asked

"Back in the park."Li said, as a gust of wind blew by, "I think its the Windy Card. You ready?"

"Yeah!" VG said, and pulled out the Jump Card.

"Lets go."

**The Park**

The two groups arived at the same time. Li and Sakura looked down, while VG, May, and Sam ran after the Windy Card. She was flying down a path into the wooded area of the park.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kero said, and flew down the path.

"Sakura, I..." Li started, but he couldn't find the words, "I..."

"Li, did you really mean that?" Sakura asked

**The Newbies**

"Hey! He's getting away!" May shouted

"I'll use the Wood Card to slow him down!" Sam said, and pulled out her card, "Wood Card! Release and Dispell! Trap him in a cage of branches!" And on cue, the Wood came from her card, and trapped VG in a cage of roots.

"Hey!" VG shoutes from his wooden prison, "Let me out!" The two girls ignored him as they ran bye. VG growled, and started hacking away at the roots with his sword. He was mumbling thing.

"Look!" May shouts, "There she is!" She points to the Windy, who is standing on the top of a tree.

"Wood Card! Release and Dispell! Trap The Windy!" Sam shoutes, and calls upon the Wood Card again. It surrounded Windy, who made no attempt to excape, and Sam got ready to seal her in the card.

"Windy Card! Release and Dispell! Return to your power confined!" Sam shouts, and seals the card.

"Yes! Thats two to one!" May shoutes.  
"Yeah, lets go find Kero and Sakura." Sam said, and they run back through the path. When they got to Sakura and Li, they stop dead in their tracks. They could not believe their eyes! They couldn't move, or stop looking at them. They were just sitting there. Doing Nothing! They were staring at the ground. Li said something, and they walk off together.

"That was odd." May said.

"Lets go home." Sam said, "Its getting late." They start walking to their neiborhood.

"I can't help but fell like we're forgetting something." May said, "What is it? I hate this feeling." She and Sam look at eachother.

"VG!" They shout, and run back to the woods. When they get to the root cage, they hear something like chopping coming from inside. They scream when a sword breaks through the roots, causing them to fall. Then a very angry looking VG comes out, his eyes are slits, and he's growling. He glares at Sam and May, before he jumps into the woods.

"You'll get yours!" He says, as he dissapears. The girls gulped, and ran out to the clear park, before they slowed down. When they did, they saw Kero grabing a cat looking card. It was running around very fast.

"Help! Its the Dash! Seal it!" Kero said, as the Dash ran in cirlces, "Use a card!"

"Um, which one?"

"Try the Windy Card you just caught." May suggested

"Okay." Sam said, "Windy! Release and Dispell! Send the Dash up in the air!" She hit the Windy Card with her wand, and a whilwind came and sent Dash flying. "Dash! Release and Dispell! Return to your power confined!" The Dash card returned to a card, and slowly floated to the ground. Sam picked it up, and looked at Kero, who had spirally eyes.

"Cake..." He muttered.

Thats it for this chapter. R and R.


	5. School, Dragons and Lizards, oh My!

Chapter 5. Hey, Starry Sun, I'm sorry if Sam(You) are out of character.(n.n) Thanks for your review. And also thanks to The Al Bhed known as Amira for your review too.

Chapter 5- School, Dragons, and lizard, oh my!

"Welcome, class. Today we have some new students." The teacher said as she intorduced her two new students.

"Wow, I can't believe we're in the same class." Sam said

"I know." May added, "I'm glad I know someone."

"Me too." Sam said

"You two have something to share?" the teacher, Mrs. Mioshi, asked

"No, ma'am." The girls said

"Good, then pay attention." Mrs. Mioshi said, and went back to the lesson. About an hour later a short, fat bald man came in with a young boy. He had bright amber eyes and light brown hair. Sam and May recognized him immediately, even if he somehow lost his pointed ears and fangs. He looked even more like Li now. He was told to sit behind May, and a few hours later school ended.

"Hey, I'm going to get some new notebooks and stuff, you want to come?" May asked

"Sure, I could use some new stuff too." Sam said, and they went to the mall. Once there they walked into a store that seels stationary store.

"Oh, look." May said, "This book is cute."

"Yeah, you should get it." Sam said, and pulled a journal for herself.

"I think I'll use it to write a story." May said, "When its done I'll let you read it."

"Okay." Sam said, "I got everything I going to get, do you?"

"Yeah." May said, and they went to pay for their things.

"Sakura!" They said, when they got to the chaech out line.

"Oh, hi." Sakura said, "What are you doing here?"

"Buying notebooks." Sam said, "You work here?"

"Yeah, its one of the reasons I had to give up being a CardCaptor. Between this and school I don't have much free time." Sakura said, and handed Sam and May their bags. "Have a nice day."

"You too." Sam amd may said and walked out.

"I have to be getting home," May said, when they were infront of her house, "See you later."

**With Maylee**

"Hm, what to write?" May asked herself. "Oh! I know!"

**With Sam**

"I sense a clow card!" Kero said, "Its right outside! And another is above the house! And in the park! And at the school!"

"Why are their so many?"

"I don't know! They are either all revealing themselves at the same time of this is the Create Card. And I still haven't had dinner!"

"I don't think now is the time to worry about food." Sam said, and hoped the two feet from her window to the ground outside. "Is that a dragon?" In the street was a large purple Dragon. And on her roof was a small pixie.

"This is the work of the Create Card." Kero said, "I'll fight the dragon while you find the card!"

"How will I do that?" Sam asked

"Use your magic!" Kero said, and tranformed into his beast form. For about ten seconds before he changed back.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"I forgot. You need the Firey and Earthy cards for me to be able to transform." Kero said, sheepishly. Sam sweat dropped at the Dragon reached out to grab her.

Dash! Release and Dispell!" She chanted, and dashed away, only to trip on the Dragon's tail. She dropped her card and wand. She went to grab them, but the Dragon grabbed her. It moved her to infront of its face, and stared at her with menacing lowing red eyes. It opened its large tooth filled mouth and moved Sam, who was now screaming freely, inside. The Dragon went to toss her into its mouth, when a blur slashed off its hand. Sam fell to the floor, and rolled out of the amputated hand. There infront of her stood the two she least expected. They looked at her.

"Go get the Card." he said. Sam nodded.

"Thanks guys." She said, before she ran off.

"You ready, VG?"

"When ever you are, Li." They pulled out their swords and lunged at the Dragon, when a gargoyle came and aided the dragon.

**Sam**

'Where can the card be?' She thought, when she felt something coming from the house to her right. She ran to it, seeing it was May's house. She knocked on the door, and a boy around May's age opened it. At first Sam thought it was May.

"Is May here?" She asked

"Yeah, you her friend or something?" The boy asked

"Yes, I need to see her." Sam said

"Okay, its the first door on the right up the stairs." the boy said, and Sam ran to the room. May looked at her.

"Sam, is everything alright?" Sam didn't answer. She pulled out the sealing wand. "Sam?"

"Create Card! Release and Dispell! Return to your power confined!" Sam chanted, and May's book turned into the Create Card.

"Huh!" May gasped, "That was a card! What did it do?"

"I think it creates whatever it written in it." Sam said

"I'm so sorry..."

"Its not your fault. You didn't know."

"Good thing Li and VG weren't here."

"They were." Sam said, "They saved my life."

**Li and VG**

"Where did it go?" VG asked

"Sam must have sealed the Create Card." Li said, "Lets go. I sense another card itn the park."

"Man, these thinsgs must really like the park." VG said, and followed Li.

**Sam and May**

"Kero, wake up." Sam said, dangling a piece of apple over he nose. He made no sign of movement. Until May came in with her dessert, Chocolate cake. A piece for her and a piece for Sam. As soon as May walked into the room, Kero sprung awake, and flew to May.

"Do I get some?" He asked, causing Sam and May to sweatdrop.

"Kero, you have a big bump on your head." Sam said, "You should be laying down."

"Really?" Kero said, and looked into a mirror. He had a large bump on his head that made him look lin he was wearing a hat. "I hope this doens't interfear with my card senses."

**Li and VG**

"Hey, get back here you stupid lizard thing!" VG said, and dove after the large blue lizard he was chasing. Even with his advanced speed he was having trouble keeping up with it. "Gotcha!" He said, as he grabbed the tail. But the thing would not stop struggling. "Li, hurry and seal it, I can't hold it much longer.!"  
"Star Card! Return to Your..." He didn't have time to finish when the lizard sprang from VG's grasp, and jumped to Li. In a mad attempt to stop it, both boys grabbed it. A blue light passed between them, and the lizard excaped, and ran into the woods. Both boys just stood there looking at eachother.

"Not again."

End chapter. Yay! Can you guess what card it was that excaped? R and R.


	6. Lizard Hunting

Chapter what ever number this is. Six is it? I decided to get the Change Card out of the way. For now. Thanks to Starry Sun for reviewing. I think it was Starry Sun. Who's Starry Sun again? I don't remember! Wait! Who am I! I want my mommy! Do I even have a mommy? I can't remember! Oh, and thanks to Al Bhed known as Amaria for you review. And Starry, I looked up the way the cards work over the internet. I did my homework! n.n

Chapter 6- Lizard Hunting

"Why didn't you tell me this would happen?" asked Li in a very VG voice.

"I didn't think this would happen." said VG in Li's voice.

"Can we change back?" VG asked

"Yes, we have to find the Change Card, seal it, and return here tomorrow at this time to switch back."

"Then lets get to looking for the stupid lizard." VG said

"I can't sense it." Li said, "Can you?"

"No, why can we not sense it?"

"Because its magic is gone!" Li said, just remembering, "We'll have to look the hard way."

"Could this night get anyworse?" VG asked

"Lets split up." Li said, "We can cover more ground. If one of us finds the Change Card we'll meet back here in the morning."

"Okay." VG said, and went one way, while Li went to another.

**VG**

'When I get my, er, Li's hands on that stupid lizard I'm going to seal it and rip its card into confetti! After we switch back!' he thought as he walked down the path. He heard something moving in the bush. He got his sword ready, and moved towards the bush. He cleared them and saw the sleeping Change.

"This will be easy." He said, "Star Card! Return to your power confined! Seal! Change!" he chanted, and the Change turned into a card. "You just wait!"

"Li, why are you talking to a card?" asked a voice from behind, so he spun around.

"Sakura!"

"Whats wrong with your voice?"  
"Nothing!"

"Li, what card is that?"

"What card?" he hides the card behind his back. Sakura looks at him suspiciously.

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I gotta go be somewhere else!" VG said, and tried to run off, when Sakura grabbed his arm.  
"Not so fast, mister!" she said, "You have some questions to answer!"

"Are you going to hurt me?" VG asked, looking scared

"Why would I hurt you?" Sakura asked, letting go of his arm.

"Just wondering. See ya!" VG said, and took off. Sakura just stood there, looking stupid.

"I can't believe I fell for that." She said, when a certain temporary Neko-Jin walked out of the woods. "Li!" The boy stopped and looked at her. His expression was a mixture of fear and shock.

"S-Sakura..." He said

"You better tell me whats going on!"

"I, um..."

"Li..." Sakura was getting annoyed

"H-how do you know I'm Li?"

"Well first off, I can sense you. Secondly your voice is a dead give-away." Sakura said, "So, what happened?"

"The Change Card got us. Have you seen, um, me running around?"

"Yeah, that way. He got the card."

"Thanks." Li said, and tried to run off.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Sakura said, "I'm coming with you!"

"No, Sakura." Li said, "We are enemies now."

"Li, you and I can't be enemies." Sakura said, "We are just rivals now. Not enemies."

"Sakura."

"Li, we need to talk." Sakura said, "Once you're yourself again, find me."

"Okay." Li said, and ran down the same path VG did.

**Sam and May**

"Kero, that was enough cake for the three of us." May said

"I can't help it if I have a small sweet tooth." Kero said

"Small for what? A whale?" Sam asked

**VG**

'That was close.' He thought to himself as he walked down the path. He noticed something in a tree. 'Whats that?' He climbs the tree. "Its a Star Card!" He said, and put it in his pocket.

"There you are." Li said, as he walked up, "You have the Change Card?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Lets go home, so we can get some sleep." Li said

**Next Day**

_BRIING! _Sam's alarm clock went off telling her its time for another day of school. She got ready and went to meet May infront of the school.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey, May."

"How's Kero?"

"He was eating when I left."

"Hey, is that VG? Why didn't he hide his ears?" May asked

"Huh? Uh, oh!" Sam said, and she, and May pulled him to the side.

"What the heck?" he asked. Sam and May blinked.

"Whats wrong with your voice?" they asked, "You sound like Li."

"You must be mistaken." he said, and went to walk away. He stopped and turned around, "Are we in the same class?" The girls nodded, "Which was is it?" They pointed to a door. "Thanks." He walks to the door.

"Whats up with him?" May asked

"I don't know." Sam said. All through out the day the girls watched VG. He didn't talk to anyone. He just sat there, looking board. Like he was waiting for something. After school they decided to follow him, and see what he's up to. They followed him to his house. He went inside, and they went to a window and looked in. Inside they saw him give all his homework to Li, who actually started to it.

"I wish I had someone to do all my homework." May said

"Why is Li doing VG's homework?" Sam asked, "And I didn't think he would risk exposing magic by not hiding his ears."

"How would that expose magic?"

"People might figure out he isn't human."

"Or they would think he just has pointy ears." May said, neither girl noticed a person appear behind them.

"One of those people who know about magic could have seen him, and not know how to keep their mouth shut."

"Yes, it was a mistake, that won't happen again." said the person, causing the girls to scream, getting 'Li's' attention. He ran over to the window, and opened it.

"Sam? May? What are you doing here?" He asked, the two girls fainted when they heard his voice. "Are they okay?"

**Later**

Sam was coming to. She sat up, and held her head. She looked around, and saw she was in the room they were looking at through the window.

"You're awake." she heard VG say.

"Yeah, I... Li?"

"Nope, Li and I had a change." he said, smiling.

"Ungh." May moaned from the couch, "I had the wierdest dream VG and Li switched voices. Oh, hi Li."  
"Hi." VG said, causing May to faint again.

**Even Later**

Li, VG, Sam, May, Kero, and Sakura were at park, the same part where VG and Li were switched. Sakura had the Star Wand and the Change Card.

"Will this work?" VG asked, "I mean, she's not a CardCaptor anymore."

"The cards will always obey her, as long as she is alive." Kero said, "She's still the Card Mistress until she dies, or until they're tranformed for a different master."

"Its time." Sakura said, "Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release!" The Star Key turned into the Star Wand. "Now, Change Card! Release and Dispell! Return them to normal!" Half way through her sentence, Li grabbed VG's arm, earning a confused glance from the boy. Once she finished her sentence, a blue light came from the card, hit Li and VG, and passed through them. Once it died down they looked at eachother, and smiled.

"I'm me again!" VG shouted, happily.

"Good, now I have a piece of cake a Sam's with my name on it." Kero said. Sam and May follow him, while Li and Sakura stare at eachother. Li didn't even notice VG grab a card from his pocket.

"I have to be going." Li said, and walked off.

"Hey, Sakura." VG said, "Here." He hands her a Star Card. Sakura gasped.

"The-the Hope."

"Yeah, I found if the other night. For some reason I think you should have it." VG said.

"Thank you." Sakura said, and hugged him. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Um, you're welcome." VG said, as Sakura let him go. "I have to go." He ran after Li. Sakura stood there, looking at the Hope Card.

End Chapter. What did you think? R and R.


	7. Gasp! A Vampire!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. The Al Bhed known as Amaria and Starry Sun. Starry, I was hyper when I did the last chapter. My stupid brother gave me sugar pill and told me they were candy. I didn't believe him at first, but then he took one, so I tried one, and became hyper. But, he was only trying to cheer me up. I found this really good website on the cards. If you want if I'll send it to you. And the mystery person was Li in VG's body. He forgot about the pointy ears. So he didn't try and hide them.

Chapter 7- Gasp! A Vampire!

"Yesterday was freaky." May said, as she and Sam walked from school.

"Everyday has been freaky since I moved here." Sam said

"I mean freakier than usual." May said, "I mean with Li and VG and all."

"Yeah. Sakura said they might become our allies." Sam said, "That would be a big help."

"The way I see it, they're helping us anyway." May said, "The more cards they collect, the less we have to."

"But if they get more cards than us then they can take ours easier." Sam said

"I know, but we have four to their two." May said, "You have the Wood, Windy, Dash, and Create. And they have the Change and Jump."

"SAM! A card has revealed itself!" Kero said, from her bag, "Its back at the school!"

"What? We where just there!" Sam said, and ran back to the school, with May in tow. When they got there the school was covered in shadows. They saw Li and VG inside a window fight back a hooded figure, who was the source of the shadows. They ran to the door of the school, only to find it covered by shadows.

"Looks like this one is up to them." May said

"Its not going to be easy with the cards they have." Kero said, "They might not be able to do it."

"Can we help?"

"Not from out here."

"Then allow me to help." said someon ebehind them. "My name is Jessita Kindle. But you can call me Jesse." She had marron eye, short curly black hair that wen to her shoulders. She has on a red and black shirt with black pants and shoes. She was smiling and you could see fangs.

"Are you another Neko-Jin?" May asked

"No, I be a vampire." Jesse said

"Out in the day light?" Sam asked

"Yes, I am able to withstand light." Jesse said, "And I am here to help." Bat-like wing sprouted from her back, and she flapped them once, and achieved flight. She piched up May and Sam and took them to the roof. Up there there was a door untouched but the shadows. They rushed through the door, and got there just in time to see the Shadow Card float into VG's hand.

"We're too late." Sam said, as VG and Li dissappeared down the hall.

"And they got the Shadow Card." Kero said

"Is that bad?"

"Yes, the Shadow is one of the trickier cards." Kero said, "Who knows what it will do."

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked

"Nothing, we stil have more cards than them, so we are still stronger, but we have to get the next card." Kero said, "and possibally some pudding. Or cake." Sam, May, and Jesse sweatdropped. "What?" Kero asked. The girls just sighed, and walked away. Kero floated after them, before hiding in Sam's bag. Once they were a few blocks away they turned to Jesse.  
"So, you really are a vampire." Sam asked, "Or are you a Star Card?"

"I'm not a card." Jesse said

"Are you sure?" May asked

"Yes." Jesse said

"Would you know if you were one?"

"YES! I would know if I was a freaking card!" Jesse said

"Hey, now need to get bent out of shape." Sam said, "So, why are you here?"

"I came to help you." Jesse said, "It would be hard to collect all of the cards by yourself."

"She's not by herself." Kero and May said

"And what do you two do?" Jesse asked

"..."

"I thought so."

"They give me support." Sam said, "And thats more help than you think."

"I suppose." Jesse said, "But, now you have someone who can go head to head with the cards if need be."

"I'm sure any help you can give us will be usefull." Sam said

"So, do you suck blood?" May asked

"No." Jesse said

"Than how do you live?"

"Vampires are immortal." Jesse rolled her eyes, getting annoyed.

"I sense a new card!" Kero said, jumping out of Sam's bag. He had some white powder on his face from a donut he was eating.

"AAAAAAHHH! CLOWN!" Jesse screamed, and ran off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Sam, May, and Kero blinked, and sweatdropped. (o.o') Sam was the first to break from her stupor.

"Where is that card?" She asked,  
"Huh? Card? Oh! Its in the Penguin Park." Kero said. Sam ran to the park, and May followed, a few feet behind. "You better not have got any crumbs in my bag, Kero."

**The Penguin Park**

"Where is this card?" Sam asked, wand ready to seal, when a giant penguin crashed down right in front of her. She screamed, and stumbled back, landing on her butt.

"This must be the Power Card." Kero said, "Its super strong."

"I never would have gussed." Sam said, still vary pale. They ran in the direction the penguin flew from, only to have someone crash into May. May looked and saw it was VG. He had spirally eyes. She blushed so much, her face looked like an apple. Sam smiled slyly when she saw VG in May's lap, unconcious, and May's new face color.

"Um, Sam, the card." Kero said, and took a bite from a piece of cake he got from somewhere.

"Where did you get that?"

"Thats not important." Kero said, "The card." Sam rolled her eyes, and went after the card. She came to a path and saw a small pink girl. She had a happy smile on her face.

"Are you the Power?" Sam asked, and the pink girl nodded, and lifted a tree, and threw it at Sam.

"Windy! Release and Dispell! Stop the tree!" Sam said, and tapes the Windy card with her wand. Winds some out, and stop the tree just before it hits Sam. "Windy! Throw it back at Power!" The tree flew back at the pink girl, and hit her. She fell, unconcious. "Great job, Windy! Power! Return to you power confined! Power!" Sam stuck the wand out infront of her, and a card appeared, and sucked the Power inside. The card floated into Sam's hand. She then went back to her friends. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine." May said, a slight blush still on her face.

"So, you like him." Sam said, making May's blush return full force.

"NO!" May said, lieing badly. VG began to stir. He opened his eyes, and looked at May. Their eyes locked, May's blush intensified, and a light blush appeared on VG's face. They were both wide eyed. VG suddenly jumped up, not taking his eyes off May.

"Wh-what happened?" has asked

"You were knocked out by the Power Card, so I helped you." May said

"Oh, now I remember. I was walking when it attacked for no reason what so ever!"

"Thats not like the Power." Kero said

"Stupid blue girl thing!" VG said

"Blue?" Sam said, "The one I seal is pink."

"Blue is the Fight card." Kero said

"You didn't seal it?" VG asked

"No."

"This one's mine!" VG ran off. May followed. Sam and Kero ran soon after. When Sam and Kero caught up, they saw VG and a blue girl ready to squar off.

"Thats the Fight!" Kero said, "She's a tricky one."

Fight launched a punch on VG, who grabbed her han, flipped over her, and threw her into a tree.

"You caught me off guard before." he said, "It won't happen again." Fight got up, and got ready to strike again. She let off a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which VG barely managed to dodge or block. "My mom said I'm not supposed to hit girls! But she never said I couldn't use their momentum against them!" He grabbed Fights arm when she went to punch him, and used her own momentum against her, by throwing her into a tree. She had trouble getting up. VG took this as time to seal her back into her card. He pulled out his sword. "Fight! Return to you power confined! Fight Card!" He aime his sword at Fight, and a card appeared at the tip of it. The card sucked in the Fight, and VG added a card to his collection.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" May asked

"I hardly call that fighting." VG said, "All I did was use her momentum against her."

"All I know is that I could never do that." May said, talking about VG's cat-like grace in battle.

"Well, maybe you guys should have this one." VG said, and handed Sam the Fight, "I don't think it'll do me much good."

"Thanks." Sam said, "I think."

"VG!" came an angry voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing!" VG said, "I just gave them the Fight. I mean we don't need it."

"Our mission is clear. Get ALL the cards! Not give them to Sakura's new Captor."

"But, Li, I will get them all, but I want a challenge when I do." VG said

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Fine," Li said, "But be warned, don't do it again."

"Yes, sir." VG said, and followed Li out of the park.

"Well, he's nice." May said, sarcastically.

"Poor kid. And I thought you guys had it rough." Kero said

Enc Chapter. R and R.


	8. Reflections

Chapter 8. Thanks to The Al Bhed known as Amaria and Starry Sun for you reviews.

Chapter 8- Reflections

Sam, May, and VG were sitting in class, all three looking really board. They were waiting for the bell to ring, so they could look for the Star Cards. But they still had an hour left. They sighed at the same time, and closed their eyes. Before they knew it the bell rang. They were the first ones out of the class room, and out of school. Sam and May went to Sam's house, to see if Kero sensed any cards. May wanted to try out her new DVD Camera her uncle got her for her birthday. And she thought, why not record the card captures.

"You're getting to be like Madison." Kero said, munching on some cookies.

"I just love my new camera. Thats all." May said, hugging it close to her. She wished she could do that with a certain Neko-Jin. Sam seemed to know what she was thinking and smirked.

"So, have you sensed any cards?" Sam asked, "So May can see her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" May said "I did sense something odd, kinda like two of the same thing. I think it was the Mirror Card. Or the Twin."

"So, lets go look around." Sam said, and they went out to look for the Card or Cards Kero sensed. May made sure her camera was fully charged, had a blank disk in it, and that she had it with her.

"It came from the woods." Kero said, "Near the cliff."

**The bottom of the Cliff**

When Sam and May got there they saw Li, VG, another Sam. May and Sam had confusion written on their faces. Kero looked knowingly at the scene infront of them.

"Thats the Mirror Card." Kero said, "You have to seal it before they do!"

"Right." Sam said, pulling out the Star Key, "Key of Star, For I hold the power divine, that possesses the wand in question now! So the power is now mine! Release! Spirit Wand!" Sam chanted, and the Star Key transformed into a brand new wand. The staff itself was pink, with a light green handle for Sam to hold. The ring whick held the Star is also light green, and the Star itself changed into a heart.

"Whoa..." May, Kero, VG, and Li said. The other sam reveiled herself to be the Mirror Card.

"Its the Mirror Card!" Kero said  
"Mirror Card! Release and Dispell! Return to your Power Confined! Mirror!" Sam shouts, and strikes her new Spirit Wand infront of her. A blank Card appears and sucks in Mirror. The Star Card floats into Sam's hand. "Why is it still a Star Card? I transformed the wand."

"You have to seal the cards before you can transform them." Her said, "But you can transform the ones you already sealed."

"Really? Thats so cool!" Sam said, happily.

"Lets head back." Kero said, "Li and VG have gone." He, Sam, and May all left back to Sam's house. When they got there they were greated by Sam's little brother, Fahad. He looks a lot like Sam, except he does have bangs that stop just above his eye brows.

"Sis! Theres a freaky girl in your room!" he said, "She said her name was Jessita Kindle, and that she's a vampire!"

"Thanks." Sam said, "I wonder what she wants." she said, as she led May upstairs, Kero was hidden in her bag.

"Hello, Shamanta." Jesse said, "I sensed a card just reveil itself, so I came to help."

"Kero never said..."

"Sam! A card just reveiled itself.!" Kero said, cutting her off, "Its running around town."

"But they ususally stay around the park or the woods." Sam said

"Some do, some don't. We need to find this one before it causes trouble and reveils magic!" Kero said, and they ran to look for the card. The card led them all over town. Once they got close they had to go another direction.

"Hey, were there two mailboxes here before?" May asked

"Or two street light?" Sam added

"This must be the work of the twin." Kero said, "This is going to be a difficult capture. You have to seal them both at the same time."

"How am I going to do that?" Sam asked

"Well, last time Li and Meilin fought them with their training. But now we don't have Meilin here." Kero said

"But we do have Li and VG!" May said, "Didn't Li train VG? They should know eachtothers moves!"

"You're right!" Sam said, "We need to find them!"

"Why?" Jesse asked, "I can take them both myself."

"I don't think so." Kero said, "These two are really tricky."

"There are two of them?"

"No, just one, but the card has two forms." Kero said, "I hate to say it, but we do need the kid and the cat."

"So, where do we find them?" Jesse asked

"They ususally show up when we least want them." Kero said, "Which is all the time."

"Maybe for you." Sam said, looking slyly at May, who blushed at the comment. Kero shook his head, when two little kids in jestor costumes came crashing into a building. May and Sam screamed. When the smoke cleared, the Twin could be seen easily.

"AAAAAH! CLOWNS!" Jesse said, and took of.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Kero asked

"I think she's afraid of clowns." Sam said, like it was the most obvious thin in the world. They looked back to see the Twin being sealed by VG. Li was standing next to him. He nodded his approval before they turned and left.

"Awe, man." Kero said, "Their catching up to up to us!"

"We have our seven, to their four." Sam said, "We're still stronger than them for now. Maybe I should try to transform some of the cards."

"I suggest tyou do that when we go for other cards." Kero said, "Other wise you might wear yourself out."

"Okay, do you sense any?" Sam asked

"Yes! Its an element card!" Kero said, "We have to get this one!"

"Then lets go." Sam said, and they ran to the driection Kero sensec the card. They ran to the school. "Its in there?"

"Yeah, does your school have a swimming pool?"

"Yeah."

"Then its the Watery Card. You'll probably have to use two cards, this one is stronger than normal cards." Kero said, as they ran into the school, "This would also be a good time to transform some cards."

"Okay!" Sam said, "But which two cards?"

"The only ones you have that you could use right now are the Windy and the Wood."

"Then I'll use those two." Sam said, and pulled out the cards and her Spirit Key. She turned it into the Spirit Wand. She made sure the two cards where on top of her small deck, so she could get them easily. They crept into the pool room, and looked for the card. May hed her camera already taping as they went in."I don't see it, Kero."  
"Its probably in the water." Kero said, "Be careful." Sam nodded, and walked to the pool. She could see the air conditioning unit through the reflection on the pools surface. She watched as the water started to swirl into a whirlpool. A minute later, the Watery came out! Sam pulled out her cards.

"Oh might power of the Cards, I order you to be transformed! Not into Clow, not into Star! But only to the Spirit! Spirit Cards!" Sam chanted, and struck Wood and Windy with her Spirit Wand. A light shone around the cards, and they changed. On the back, then kept their pink border, but the background turned a light green, and the star changed to a red heart. On the front, it was similar, pink border, and light green background. The figure of the card remained the same, and where it said Sakura's name, it now said SHAMANTA.

"Whoa." Kero and May said, looking at the new cards.

"Now! Release and Dispell! Windy! Wood! Trap the Watery!" Sam shouts, and both Windy and Wood come from their cards, and trapped the Watery in a spinning ball of wind and wood. "Watery Card! Release and Dispell! Return to your pwer confined!" Sam held her wand out infront of her, and a card appeared, sucking in the Watery. It floated into Sam's hand. Sam smile, before she fell unconcious.

"Sam!" May and Kero shouted, rushing to her aid.


	9. Li's Dilema, VG's probem

Holla! Hi everyone, well, hi to both of the readers who review, and thanks for actually reviewing. The Al Bhed known as Amaria and Starry Sun. Starry my BOYFRIEND and I are not going to go on a date. But you did give me an idea. And my uncle really did give me a video DVD camera for my birthday. He gave it to me early because he doesn't live in the states. And you finally got your account! Yay!

Chapter 9- Li's Dilema, VG's Problem

"So, Li." Sakura starts, not looking Li in the eyes.

"Sakura." Li said, also looking at the ground. VG was up in a nearby tree taking a cat nap, while Sam and May were at the mall. Kero was enjoying all the sweets May made and brought to keep him out of trouble.

"Li, would you..."

"Like to go on a date?" Li finished for her. Sakura smiled, and finally looked at him. He met her gaze, slightly looking down because he's taller than her. "Saterday at seven. We could go see a movie."  
"I'd like that." Sakura said, "I'll see you then." She walks away. Li smiles and walks to his house. They didn't notice the amber eye slight cracked open, watching them, from a nearby tree.  
"Its about time."

**Later (Around 5:00 in the afternoon.)**

"I can't believe I asked her out!" Li said, panicy. VG blinked a few times.

"Whats the big deal?" he asked

"I'll make a fool of myself!" Li said, "I know! You go in my place!"

"What? No! How?"

"The Change Card." Li said

"I hate that card. And our voices might be a dead giv away." VG said, dully.

"I know a spell that'll swap our voices. And this would be the perfect opportunity to tranform the Change." Li said

"No." VG said, and got up to go to his room. Li stuck something to VG's forehead.

"Whats this? Hey! I can't move!"

"Its an imobilizing spell." Li said, "I figured you would say no, so I made it. Until you agree, you stay right there. I'll be in my room."

"I'm not going to change with you Li, you might as well just take this off me." VG said, as he watched Li walk away, "LIIII! Come back! My nose itches!"

**Later** **(Around 8:00 that night)**

"Have you reconsidered?" Li asked, comind back down the hall.

"Li, I have to use the bathroom, can we talk about this later. Please?" VG said, agony in his voice.

"Nope." Li said

"But I'm gonna burst!" VG whined.

"No, you'll just feel uncomertable." Li said, "Now, your choice."

"No, Li." VG said, "You're the one who likes Sakura. I wouldn't be fair to her to send me in your place."

"You're right." Li said, "I have to go talk to her." Li ran out the door.  
"Li! What about me! The spell! Li! I still have to go! Are you still here?" VG shouted.

**With May and Sam**

"Are you sure VG will help us?" Sam asked  
"Yeah, he should know all about cats." May said, "He is part cat."

"I'm not so sure." Sam said, as they turned into Li's yard. She saw VG just standing there, in mid step. "Whats he doing?"

"Hm?" May looked through the window, and saw the same thig, "It looks like he's standing there. Like he got frozen in the middle of walking somewhere."

"Is someone there?" VG called out, "Please help me!" May tried to open the door.

"The door is locked." she called

"That means Li won't be back until tomorrow!" VG said, "Why did he have to take the night shift?"

"Are you okay?"

"No, Li put an imobilizing spell on me, and I have to go really bad!" VG said, pain evidnet in his voice, "The back door should be unlocked! Please, help!" The two gilrs looked at eachother and walked around the house. The tried to open the door, bu tit was locked tight. So, they went back to the front.

"The back door is locked to." Sam shouted. If VG was facing them they would have seen tears builing up in his eyes.

"Can you try a window?" he asked, "Please, hurry!"

"Why did Li put the spell on you anyway?" Sam asked

"I forgot! My mind is on other things right now!" VG said. Sam and May started to try to open windows.

"I feel like a burglar." May said, suddenly wearing all black.

"How did you change so fast?" Sam asked.

"My mom taught me how to change fast incase I accidently make two dates for the same night of something." May said. Sam sweatdropped. (-.-U). They finally found an open window, and climbed in. They found they were in Li's room.

"Someone need some decorations." May said. Li's room had a bed, a night table, a closet and a dresser. And nothing else. They walked out, and into a hallway.

"Which was do we go?" Sam asked. "VG!" She shouts.

"Your in! Good! Where are you?"

"Outside if Li's room."

"Then you want to go left into down the hall into the living room." VG said, and the girls did. They found him with a smile on his face. "Just pull of the paper on my forehead and the spell will be removed." May tried to pull it off, but she couldn't.

"Its not coming off." she said., VG's smile qurned upside down.

"Maybe you need to have magic." he suggested, and Sam tried to pull it. But she couldn't get it off either.

"Maybe Li's magic is stronger than mine." Sam said.

"No! Please try again!" This time, Sam and May pulled, only to have nothing happen, but falling to the floor.

"Try usung your power card to make yourself stronger." VG said.  
"Okay." Sam pulled out her wand and the Power. She used them, and tried to remove the spell. But to no avail. "Hmm. At least I transormed the Power into a Spirit Card." She held up the newest Spirit Card.

"Yay." VG said, sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Li will be back soon." May said

"What time is it?"  
"9:13" Sam said

"He won't be back until morning."

"Well, can you help on with our biology homework?" May asked, cheerfully.

"Awe man! I haven't done my homework!" VG said, he tried to move, only to fall to the floor with a thump. He was still in the same pose.

"Wow, thats one strong spell." Sam said, as she and May stood VG up.

"Stupid Li. Stupid spell. Stupid bladder!"

"Well, lets get your mind off it by you helping us wit our homework." Sam said

"Whatever." VG said.

**Two Hours Later**

"Thanks VG." May said, as she packed up her books.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry we couldn't help you." Sam said

"Its not your fault Li's magic is so strong."

"Well, I have to get home. See you tomorrow." May said

"Me too." Sam added, and they left.

**The next morning (Around 7:30)**

"He's asleep." Li said, as he came in. VG was asleep in the same pose he was stuck in the night before. "I'll let him sleep."

"Li?" VG asked, just waking up.

"Yeah?"

"You better take this spell of right now!" VG shouted, his eyes slit, and a growl excaping his throught.

"Not until yo calm down."

"I can't! You left me here all night! With a full bladder!"

"Oh..." Li said, and pulled off the spell. "Sorry." But VG didn't hear him, for he ran to the bathroom.

End Chapter. R and R.


	10. Cherry Blossom Festival Pt 1

I had to start this chapter all over again! My disk suddenly became unformated and then didn't want to become reformated! Well, thanks to all who reviewed The Al Bhed known as Amaria, Tala Mine-Tala Hot, and Starry Sun.

Chapter 10- Cherry Blossom Festival

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" May said, "I heard the Cherry Blossom Festival is wonderful! Full of yummy sweets and fun games!"

"Sounds like fun." Sam said, "And since tomorrow is Friday we woun't have to worry about school."

"And all the fireflys aroung this time of year will make everythind so beautiful!" May said, deamily

"Dreaming of you boyfriend?" Sam asked, causing May to blush.  
"No! He is not my boyfriend!" May said

"Who's not your boyfriend?"

"VG! Um, no one." May said, "She's just picking on me."

"Okay... Well, see ya." VG turned a corner.

"You knew he was their!" May said

"If you mean I sensed his magic, then yes." Sam said, "And if you mean I tried to get you to say you liked him, then yes." May just glared.

"..." May couldn't think of anything to say. She was angry.

"Sam! I sense a card!" Kero said, poppong out of Sam's bag, "Its on the festival ground."

"Right!" Sam said, as she ran to the festival grounds. When she got there it wal all set up. Everything was set up around Cherry Trees, who's leaves were a bright pink now. Fireflys were sorrounding on of the larger trees.

"Why are the fireflys out, its not dark yet." May asked, when all the fireflys flew to one spot and formed a girl.

"Thats the Glow Card!" Kero said, "She's harmless, this should be an easy capture." When suddenly she flung a glowing ball at them. They all jumped out of the way, as the ball hit the ground where they were standing. It was glowing bright pink.

"I thought you said she was harmless!" Sam said

"She is!" Kero said, "Of she was when she was a Clow Card. She must have become more powerful when she became a Star Card."  
"Can they do that?"

"If Sakura has grown more powerful than Clow Reed, then yes." Kero said

"She has long been more powerful thatn Clow Reed." Li said, as he and VG came up, "Since she transformed the Light and the Dark cards. And now that the cards are free, we need to seal them quickly, before they take all of her power."

"Then lets hurry." Sam said, and pulled out her Spirit Wand. The Glow threw another glowing ball at her, "Dash! Release and Dispell!" She used Dash's speed to get out of the way, all the while Glow kept throwing those glowing balls. She decided to take a slower target, and aimed for the only one sitting. May. She had her foot tangled in a rope the set up crew left behind. She threw the glowing ball and it was about to hit May. She closed her eyes, and waited for the impact. She opened her eyes when it didn't come. She looked and saw VG standing their his sword holding back the glowing ball. He hit back at Clow and it hit her, and she went down.

"Star Card! Return to your power confined! Seal! Glow!" VG chanted, and pointed his sword at the Glow. A blank card appeared at the tip of it, and sucked in the Glow. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. "You oaky?" He asked, turning to May. She blushed fiuriously, and looked away.  
"Yes." She squeeked. He wouldn't have heard her if he wasn'r a Neko-Jin.

"Good." He said, and started walking away. He didn't even wait for Li, who left a few seconds after VG.

"I think VG might be mad at Li." Kero said

"Heck, I would be to if he placed an imobilizing spell on me and left me their all night with a full bladder." May said

"Why would Li do that?" Keo said

"I don't know, but when we went over there to get him to help us with his homework he was frozen. He could still talk, but he couldn't move anything else." Sam said

"Hahahahaha! I wish I could have seen that!" Kero said, holding his sides.

"Imagine how you would feel if that happened to you." May said, and Kero stopped laughing.

"The only reason it would happen to me is if I attacked someone in my true form." Kero said, "So maybe VG lost control of his true form."

"His true form?"

"Yeah, maybe the way you've seen him isn't his true form." Kero said

"And what would that look like?"

"I don't know." Kero said, "Maybe some type of big cat. Or a humanoid big cat! That would be cool!" Sam and May blinked and sweatdropped (o.OU)

"I thought you didn't like VG. Or Li for that matter." Sam said

"I don't, but us big cats have to stick together." Kero said

"But you're a teddy bear." May said.

"I am NOT a teddy bear!" Kero said

"You're not a big cat!" May said, "You're a little teddy bear!"

"Why you!" Kero said, puffing himself up, trying to make hiself look bigger.  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" May asked

"Stop you two." Sam said, "Lets go."

"Wait!" Kero shouted, "I sense another card! This way!" Kero flew in the direction of the school. They girls followed him. When they got there they saw a girl on the roof holding a bow. "Its the Arrow card!" Kero said, "Watch out for this one!" Then the Arrow raised her bow. She let off a flurry of arrows, which our heroes watched head straight for them. At the last second they all managed to jump out of the way. They landed in a heap and watched as the Arrow readied her bow. She let of another flurry of arrows, which this time could not be dodged. Our heroes watched helplessly as the arrows made their way to them. They would hit in...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

_Tink Tink Tink Tink Tink Tink_. They heard the arrows hit something. They opened their eyes and saw VG blocking the arrows with his sword. When they stopped VG called upon the Shadow Card.

"Shadow! Release and Dispell! Catch the Arrow!" He said, and hit the Shadow with his sword. Shadow came out and sped to the wayward card, who was shoting her arrows at it. But Shadow was to fast, and caught the Arrow. "Star Card! Return to your power confined! Seal! Arrow!" He struck out his sword, and a blank card appeared and sucked in the Arrow. VG grabbed it and the Shadow Card. "Wow, two cards in one night. Hey, why didn't the Shadow transform?" he said. When his sword split in have. The top half of the blade clanked to the floor, while he held the bottom half in his hand.

Everyone: O.O

"My, my sword." VG said, and piched the broken metal piece. Once he had it he lept away, and dissapeared into the evening sky.

"Well, we know he can't tranform the cards." Kero said, "And now he can't seal them either. We have this in the bag."

"Did you see the look on his face?" May asked

"He looked dissapointed in himself." Sam said, "And when his sword broke he looked really sad."

"Are you listening to me?" Kero asked  
"I feel kinda bad for him." May said

"Me too." Sam said

"Hey, your hair is on fire."

"He looked more heartbroken than anything." May said, "I think he really liked sealing the cards."

"And now he can't."

"Nothing we can do." Kero said, "So lets go drown our sorrows in a large bowl of pudding!"

**Elsewhere**

"Li, my sword broke." VG said, "Can it be fixed?"

"Hm." Li said, and grabbed the pieces of the sword. "Yeah, we can fix it. But we will need something to mend it. And I know excatly what we can use." VG didn't like the look Li gave him.

End of Chapter! Yay! Will VG get his sword fixed? What does Li need? Read to find out. R and R.


	11. Cherry Blossom Festival Pt 2

Bey: Thank yous to everyone who reviewed! All three of you! The Al bhed known as Amaria, Tala Mine-Tala Hot, and Starry Sun.

Chapter 11- Cherry Blossom Festival

"Oh! Look at all the food!" May shouted as they walked around the festival.

"I feel bad. We should be loking fir the cards." Sam said

"Theres nothing you can do until they reveal themselves." Kero said, from inside Sam's bag, "So you might as well enjoy yourselves."

"Look! Theres Li and VG! And Sakura!" May said, rushing over to them.

"Keep an eye on them." Kero said. Sam igmored him and went up to greet her friends.

"Hi, you two!" Sakura said, "Long time no see."

"How have yo been?" Sam asked

"I've been good." Sakura said, "Li was supposed to take me to a movie tonight, but I wanted to come here instead."

"Hey, where did VG go?" Li asked

"Hm?" asked VG, coming up with a bunch of food.

"Now the cats go a good idea." Kero said, now in Sam's hand. VG rolled his eyes, and went to take another bite, when suddenly he couldn't close his mouth. He looked down, to see May holding it open, looking inside.

"Wa are you oin?" he asked (What are you doing?)

"Have you been brushing your teeth enough?" May asked, "You're missing a tooth. One of your fangs." VG pulled away.

"My teeth are fine, Li pulled it out." VG said. Sam, Kero, May, and Sakura blinked.

"Why?" they asked

"So he could make himself a necklace." VG said, causing them to sweatdrop.

Sam, May, Kero, Sakura: -.-U

"I pulled it so I can fix his sword." Li said

"Oh." the others said, not having a clue how a tooth can fix a sword.

"So, now you'll look weird when ever you open your mouth?" May asked

"No, it'll grow back." VG said

"WHAT!"

"You didn't know?" VG asked, taking a bit of his hot dog. Sam, May, Kero, and Sakura all shook their heads no. "Well, they do."

"Hey, why don't you come with us, and leave Li and Sakura alone?" Sam asked, looking slyly at May, who glared back.

"Sure, why not." VG said, and walked off with the girls.

"I'm surprised he didn't make a comment like 'No w Lei don't go and become a dad tonight.'" Li said

"Maybe he didn't want to imbarras you infront of me." Sakura said, linking her arm with Li's. They walked down a different way the newbies took.

"Hey, Li, you want to go up to the hill, and look at the full moon with me?"

"I thought the full moon was tomorrow."

"No, its tonight."

"We have to get to Sam and May!"

"Why?"

"You see..."

**The Newbies**

"Wow, I wish the moon would hurry up and rise." May said, "This plus the full moon would be so beautiful." VG spit out the drink he was drinking, all over some old lady.

"You little whipper snapper!" the old lady yelled.

"Grammy?" May asked, before hugging the old woman. The old woman hugged back.

"May, I was told you would be here." Gammy said, "Who is this young man? Where did he go?"

"What?" May and Sam asked, and turned to see VG gone.

"Maybe you scared him off." May said, "Its not like him to run off like that. Well, with out a reason anyway."

"Look, the moon is rising." Grammy said, and pointed to the moon coming over the horizon.

**Li and Sakura**

"Li, look!" Sakura pointed to the moon.  
"Oh, no!" Li said, and started to run faster.

"Li, we're to late! We'll never make it in time!" Sakura said, when people started screaming and running.

"We're too late." Li said, still running into the crowd, holding Sakura's hand, so they don't get separated.

**Sam, May, Kero, and Grammy**

"Whats going on?" Sam asked

"That boy must be up to something!" Grammy said

"No, the show started, and everyone wants good seats." May said, pointing to a stage, and people rushing to it.

Sam and Grammy: o.OU

**Li and Sakura**

"Li, shouldn't they be running away from the festival if that happened?"

"Yeah, but ther're running towards the stage." Li said, "The show must have started and they all want good seats."

"So, then where are they?"

"Li! Sakura!" came a voice, followed by three figures.  
"Sam! May!..." Sakura said, not knowing eho the old woman was.

"This is my Grammy!" May said, happily, "Grammy, these are my friends Li, and Sakura."  
"Nice to meet you charming young ladies." Grammy said, noticing them holding hands, "I'm glad to see you don't care what others think of you love habits."

"I'm not a girl." Li said

"Oh! Sorry young man!" Grammy said, "I don't have my glasses on."

"Where's VG?" Sakura asked

"We were hoping he was with you." May said

"It must have happened." Li said

"What?" May and Sam asked

"Well, you see..." Li started

"Hey, isn't that the boy who spewed his drink on me?" Grammy asked, pointed to a boy, around 15, jumping up and down, trying to get their attention. They walked over to him.  
"Hey, guys!" he said, "I got us some seats!"

Everyone:-.-U

"Why didn't you..."  
"Thats tomorrow." VG said, "Seriously, Li. You should be able to keep track of the moon by now." Li looked at the moon, and saw a small bit missing. He sighed in relief, as did Sakura.

"what happens during the full moon?" May asked

"You'll find out tomorrow." VG said, "If you come over for Li and Sakura's 'We finally got together' dinner party."

"Okay!" Sam and May said

**In the shadows**

"Yes, enjoy your time while you can." said a mysterious person.

Bey: End chapter. Please review. R and R.


	12. Full Moon Kitty

Chapter 12? Yes! Thanks to The Al Bhed known as Amaria and Tala Mine-Tala Hot. And Amaria- Yes, cliffie! Mwuahahahaha!

Chapter 12- Full Moon Kitty!

"So, are you ready to go to the party?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Li and Sakura finally together." May said

"Its about time." Sam said, "Sakura has been waiting eight years. Eight years!"

"I hope there are cakes and puddings there." Kero said

"I wonder what VG's secret is." May said

"Probably does the same thing all Neko-Jin do this time of the month." Kero said

"What?"

"I'm not telling." Kero said, "I want to see your faces when you see him." Sam and May looked at eachother.

"Well, the party starts in half an hour." Sam said, "And it gets dark in an hour."

"Oh, I can't wait to see VG." May said, "I wonder what he'll look like."

"Maybe like a cat." Sam said

"Oh! I love kitties!" May said, sudden;y wearing a cat costume. Sam blinked.

"You really need to stop doing that." she said

"Why?" May asked, wearing a question mark costume.

"Because, it defies the laws of physics." Sam said

"Like trapping things in cards doesn't." May said.

"..." Sam went to say something, then decides against it. May had a triamphunt smile on her face. She was wearing an einstein outfit.

"I'm a genius!" She said, waving a giant pencil.

"Did you eat a bowl of sugar this morning?" Sam asked

"No." May said

"Then..."  
"I have FIVE bowls of sugar!" May shoutes, hyperly.

Sam and Kero: -.-U

"Lets go!" May shouts, in a bus driver uniform, and ran out of the door. Sam and Kero followed her.

**Li's House**

_Ding Dong_. The door bell rang, and VG opened it. He looked completely normal.  
"I thought you were going to show us your secret." May said, in a nun outfit.

"Why are you in a nun suit?" VG asked  
"I'm not!" May said, suddenly back in her kitty outfit. Which was white unitard with cat ears on top of her head, and a tail.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Just come in, it'll be dark soon." VG said. Sam, Kero, and May walked in, and sat on the couch. Sam was watching May, who was acting like a cat, licking her hand, and rubbing it through her hair. She had a kity face on.

"VG." Li called as he and Sakura came in, "We're here."

"Cool." VG said, coming into the living room. His hair was now cool grey. Sam, Kero, May, and Sakura blinked. "What?"

"You died your hair?" Sam asked, "In five minutes..."

"Huh? Oh, no, my hair turns this color every full and new moon." VG said, "And this is just the beginning."

"What else is going to happen?" Sam asked

"Wait and see." VG said, walking back into the kitchen. Li and Sakura sat down in the dinning room table, as did Sam and May. Kero sat on the table. VG came out holding a bowl with salad in it. And his finger nails now resembled claws. Sam, Sakura, and May couldn't stop staring an them. He set the salad down and went back into the kitchen. When he came out again, he had cat hears on the top of his head and his human-ish ears were gone. Now Sam, Sakura, and May couldn't stop staring at his head. VG set down a chicken (Cooked) and went back into the kitchen.

"He's turning into a kitty!" May squeeled, "I want to huggle kitty VG!"

"He's not going to fully change into a cat." Li said, "This is just something that happens twice every month." Suddenly lightening stuck down, and it started pouring.

"I sense a card." Kero said, "It must be the Storm."

"Then lets go get it!" May said, in a rain jacket, and holding an umbrella. Everyone else blinked. Including VG who came out with a pitcher of juice. He now had a fluffy tail, and his eyes were slit, even though he wasn't angry. Sam sighed, and pulled out her sealing Spirit Wand. She also pulled out the Windy Card.

"Lets go." she said

"Wait!" VG said, and ran upstairs. He came back down with a sword. "This sword is much better than the last one. With this I can transform the cards."

"Okay." Sam said, "What'll happen if the cards have two different masters?"

"Well, once the cards are all sealed, you both have to take part in the judgement." Kero said, "And who ever passes becomes the master of the cards." Sam and VG nodded, and they all ran out the door. They almost got struck by lightening when they did. They looked and saw a girl standing on the roof across the street. They couldn't make out any of her features, because she was covered in darkness.

"Prepair to die." she said, and lightening started falling everywhere.

"Windy! Release and Dispell! Release! Blow the storm away!" Sam said, and Windy came from her card.

"Sheild! Release and Dispell! Release! Sheild May, Li, and Sakura!" VG said, and a the sheild transformed. On the back, the border turned orange, and the background turned bright blue, and a Tiger's head replaced the Star. On the front, it was the same, minus the Tiger's head, and the figure remained the same.

"When did you get that?" Sam asked

"Yesterday night." VG said, "I also got the Fly. Now, Fly! Release and Dispell! Give me the power of flight!" Wings appeared on VG's back, coming from his shoulder blades. The card became a Neko Card, and he went airborne. "Shadow! Release and Dispell! Trap the girl!" The Shadow transformed, and headed for the girl. VG looked like he was running out of energy, but he kept on going. The Shadow was about to catch the girl, when it turned back into a card, and flew back to VG. The Wings on he back also dissapeared, and returned to the Fly Card, and went back to him. The Sheild started to dissolve, but VG put more energy to it, and it re-solidified.

"Sam, this one is up to you!" he said, panting.

"Right." Sam said, "Windy! Blow this storm away! Now!" Windy flew up into the storm clouds, and blew them away, reveal the card spirit. "Now, Storm! Release and Dispell! Returned to your power confined!" She held her wand out, and a blank card appeared infront of it. The balnk card sucked in the Storm, which flew over to the girl in the shadows.

"Thank you for the gift." she said, and vanished into thin air, laughing evily.

"Thats not good." Kero said, ask the sheild dissapeared.

"What happened, I know I have more magic than that." VG said

"You transformed three cards." Li said, "That took up a lot of magic."

"Oh." VG said, "I knew it would, but I didn't think it would take this much."  
"Don't worry about it." Sakura said, "She'll be back. And if she uses the card, we'll just take it from her."

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I added it to the Star Cards." Sakura said, "You wadger one of yours against one of theirs, and if you win, you get both cards."

"Cool." May said, "I wish I had magic. I want the Sweet Card!"

"Who told you about that one?" Li asked

"Kero!" May said, happily.

"Lets go home, I'm tired." Sam said, "Night." She headed home.

"Night." Everyone said, and went to their own homes.

Bey: End chapter. Huh, man, I did this in thiry minutes. I think. Anywhozits, R and R.


	13. Uh Oh

Chapter 13. Thank yous to all who reviewed! The Al Bhed know as Amaria, Tala Mine-Tala Hot, and Starry Sun. Starry- Only one card was stolen. And good guess! It just might be! Or not. You'll have to read to find out.

Chapter 13 Uh oh

"Man, that food was good last night." Sam said  
"I don't remember anything from yesterday." May said, holding her head, "I have a suger hangover."

"Well, you should have seen VG during his time of the month." Sam said, not wanting to tell her about the girl.

"You mean like Neko PMS?" May asked (I just had to use that. Thanks Starry.)

"Um, no." Sam said, "He transforms. He said it was only for one night."  
"Awe, I wish I could remember seeing him." May said, sadly.

"Well, maybe ha has a picture or something." Sam said, as they turned a corner, "We'll find out when we get there." May nodded. When they got there they nocked on the door. Li opened it.

"Hi, is VG here?" May asked

"Yes, but he's still sleeping." Li said, "He used up a lot of energy last night."

"Oh, okay." May said, when a loud bang filled their ears. They ran upstairs and into VG's room. He was on the floor, and staring at the mirror, and still tranformed. (Like from last chapter.)

"What happened, why didn't you tranform back?" Li asked

"I-I don't know!" VG said

"You're so cute!" May said, and started rubbing his ears. She then saw his tail. "Oh my gosh!" She started stroking it.

"Can you, like, stop?" VG asked

"We need to figure out why you didn't change back." Li said, "Any ideas?"

"No, this has never happened before, that I know of." VG said

"Maybe you're mother would know something." Li said

"Good idea!" VG said, and ran down stairs. Leaving Li, Sam, and May in his room.

"Wow, this guy must really like tigers." May said, looking at all the white tiger themed things in his room. "At least its more eye catching thatn Li's room."

"When were you in my room?" Li asked, suspiciously.

"When you put that imobilizing spell on VG and locked your doors. We had to get in somehow." Sam started

"I got to wear my burglar costume." May said, happily

"So, we had to find an open window. And the only one was yours." Li nodded. VG came back in.

"Mom has never heard of this either." He said, sadly, "So she doesn't know when or even _if_ I'll change back."

"VG..." May and Sam said, when VG jumped out the window. "VG!"

"Let him go." Li said, "He need time to think."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No." Li said, "Its not like he always goes to the stream by the cliff to clear his head." Li left. Sam and May blinked. They looked at eachother, then ran out the house.

**The Stream**

VG was up in a tree, so no one would see him. IT had taken him forever to get here. Sticking to the shadows, out of sight of people. He was so lost in thought at the moment he didn't hear, nor did he sence the boy and girl scouts heading right for his tree. Until it was too late.

"Look!" one of the kids shouted, "Its a giant kitty!" This got VG's attention, and looked at the kid scouts. They were all staring at him. He felt uneasy, with all of the eyes glued on him. He got up to leave, when a gun was suddenly pointed at him. He froze. There was nothing he could do now. He didn't have his sword, nor his cards.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" yelled two voices. Everyone looked and saw two girls running up. "He's good!" VG took this time to make his get away. He jumped higher into the trees, than jumped from trees to tree until he was out of sight.

"How do you know?" asked the lead scout master.

"He's our friend." May said

"I want to be friends with the giant kitty boy too!" said all the kid scouts.

"No, we must be going." said the lead scout mistress, as she and the scout master lead the kids away. But one girl ran off.  
"I want to see the kitty!" She yelled, and ran into the woods.

"Stay here!" The scout master said, and ran after the the girl. When he caught up to her she was staning on a ledge over the stream. This area had lots of rocks.

"Cindy, lets go back to the group." said the Scout Master.

"But I want to see the kitty!" Cindy whined

"Cindy, you have a kitty at home."

"Oh yeah!" Cindy said, "Thanks daddy!" She went to walk back to her daddy when the ground broke from underneith her. She fell towards the sharp rocks beneith her.  
"CINDY!" her dad yelled, and watched his daughter fall towards the sharp jagged rocks. He stared helplessly when a blur caught his beloved daughter, and brought her back to him. When she was saftly back on the ground Cindy ran to her daddy, and hugged him tight. The dad looked up to see the same cat thing he was going to shot earlier. He smiled, and turned to walk away. "Thank you. You saved my daughter." VG turned to see the dad with tears in his eyes.

"Don't mention it." VG said, "Seriously, don't. I don't want people to know about me."

"You can count on us. And I'll tell the others not to say anything either."

"Thanks." VG said, and jumped into the trees. The dad and Cindy walked back to the scouts. None noticed the angry eyes in the shadows.

"Why did his spirit not break?" asked the sam girl from the previous night. "These kids are getting on my nerves. I went through all the trouble of sealing his tranformation to break his spirit, and he stays the hero!"

"So, this was all your doing."

"What! How did you sneak up on me!"

"Hello, I'm a cat. Thanks to you."

"VG!" Sam and May shout as they come up.

"Thats the girl from last night!" Sam said

"Yeah, and she's the readon I'm stuck like this!" VG said, angrily.

"Get used to it, I will never take away the curse!" the girl said, and dissapeared.

"That can't be good!" May said, as VG slumped down.

"Great. Now I'll be cat boy forever." VG said, and jumped back into the trees.

**Later**

Everyone was at Li's house, waiting for VG to show up. Sakura, Sam, and May were looking out the window, while Kero and Li were looking around outside. No sigh of the Neko-Jin could be found. It was around 9:30 when Li and Kero returned.

"I have to be getting home." Sam said

"Me too." May added, "Promise to tell us when you find him?"

"Sure thing." Sakura said, "We'll keep looking." Sam opened the door and came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes.

"I have chosen to take this time steal your cards." said the girl, yet again.

"I don't think so!" Sam said, and pulled out her wand.

"Yes, use your cards." the girl said, "When you do, they'll come to me!" She said, and threw off her coat, revieling clawed hands, and bat-like winds. She went to slash at Sam when she was sent flying.

"Miss me?" asked a very familiar vampire.

"Jesse!" Sam and May shouted, happily.

"You insolent fool!" said the figure. "You will die!"

"You can't kill me." Jesse smugly

"Storm! Strike her down!" the girl said, and hel out the storm.

"Not so fast!" Sam said, "Storm! Return to you powers confined!" Sam said, and a blank card appeared at the end of her wand, sucking in the Storm.  
"No!" shouted the girl, and she dissapeared. The Storm floated into Sam's hand.

"Well, atleast we have a new card." May said, "Now all thats left is to find VG."

Bey: End Chapter. R and R.


	14. Beach Time!

Bey: Thank yous to all you were lind enough to review. (n.n) Tala Mine-Tala Hot, The Al Bhed Known as Amaria, and Starry Sun.

Chapter 14- Beach Time!

Sam, May, Jesse, and Kero were at Sakura's house. Sakura was really upset. She had just lost her job at the Stationary Shop, and now couldn't afford to pay her bills. She needed another shop and fast.

"I can't believe they fired you." Sam said

"They chose some guy who was obsessed with girls toes over me!" Sakura said

"...toes...?"

"Yeah, he liked my toes," Sakura said, "He came up to me and said, 'Hey babe, ya know ya got some nice toes.'" She shudders, "Creepy."

"I think someone is weird." May said, "And not the mutant neko weird."

"I can't believe its already been a week." Sakura said, "I thought he would have come back by now, or atleast we would have found where he's hiding."

"Well, Li did say he would have to sort things out for himself." Sam said, "I just can't believe that girl took away his life."

"Atleast we know we can stop her, tanks to Jesse." Kero said

"Yeah, thanks to me." Jesse said

"Clowns." May said

"Where?" Jesse jumped behind the couch. She came back up, when she realized there were no clowns. "Why you!" She lunged at May.

"Eek!" May squeked, and ducked, causing Jesse to hit the wall. Her head got stuck in it.

"Get me out, or so help me!" Jesse said

"Let me get a head start first." May said, and ran home. When she called saying it was safe, Sam and Sakura pulled Jesse out of the wall.

"YOU ALL DIE NOW!" Jesse shouted, and chased them around the house.

"If you don't stop I'll call in the clown-valry!" Kero said, causing Jesse to stop.

"Fine." Jesse said, "I gotta go anyway." She left.

"I sense a card." Kero said

"Where?" Jesse asked, suddenly appearing next to Sam.

"AAH!" Sam shreiked from surprise. "Don't do that!"

"I'm here!" May said, suddenly appearing on the other side of Sam, causing her to jump, again. Sam is now panting, holding her heart. She's glaring at May and Jesse.

"The card is near the beach." Kero said

"Lets go!" May saud, suddenly in her bathing-suit.

**The Beach.**

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Jesse said, "Sand, water, waves, sky rats."

"Sky rats?"

"Those!" She points to a flock of sea gulls. "They are sky rats!"

"I can see the cards." Sakura said, "Its the Wave Card."

"Okay." Sam said, pulling out her sealing Spirit Wand. "Wave Card! Release and Dispell! Return to you power confined!" She held out her wand, and a blank card formed at the top of it. The card began to pull in the waves, and when it stopped, the Wave Card floated into Sam's hand. "Clow must have had a lot of free time to make a card to control waves."

"Or he got tired of waiting fot choice wave to surf on!" May said, with a surf board in her hands. "Lets hang ten, dudes!"

Sam, Sakura, Jesse, and Kero:-.-U  
"Oh, come on!" May said, "I can't be the only one who likes surfing!"

"Maybe we should be focusing on other things." Sam said

"Yeah, like finding VG." Sakura said, "He must be so sad and scared right now."

"Oh, yeah..." May said, before she was in a Sherlock Holmes outfit, "Lets get jiggy wid it!"

Sam, Sakura, Jesse, and Kero:-.-UU

"You had suger again." Sam said  
"Yep! Three whole bowls!" May said, hyperly.  
"Lets go." Jesse said, "I bet I can find your friend." She sprouted her wings and flew up. She looked around, and sniffed. "He's this way!"

"How can you tell?"

"Vampire sense of smell." Jesse said, and flew down, and led the others in the direction she pointed.

**Later**

"..." Jesse looked at the sight infrint of her.

"I really don't thing VG is in the Cat House." Sam said

"I...He...huuh!" Jesse sighed, she flew up again, wheb she came back down, "Come one."

**Later**

"Wow, look at all th cats." May said, looking at all the cats around the docks.

"Maybe VG turned all the way into a cat." Jesse said, "And thats why I can't pick up his sent."

"I can sense him." Sakura said

"Why did you not say that before?" Jesse asked, irritated

"I couldn't before, he must be nearby." Sakura said

"Lets go!" Sam said, and they ran in the direction Sakura sensed.

"Man, we've been doing a lot of running today." May said, "My cardiovascular system must be getting a workout."

"BIG WORDS!" Kero shoutes, covering his ears.

**Later**

"He's around here somewhere." Sakura said, "Maybe in that cave." They went into the cave. Inside there were fish bone littered all over the floor.

"It smells like the Cat House here." Jesse said, "He must be here."

"meow." said about fifty cats, as the came running up to their visitors.

"I didn't know there were so many stray cats here." Sakura said, petting a small kitten. "I think I'll keep you." She picked it up, still petting it. IT had white fur, with a yellow star shape on it back, and bright blue eyes. "I'll call you Sakura Jr."

"Nice, but wrong cat." Kero said

"I know, but its just so cute!" Sakura said, when the kitten started to go transparent. Sakura blinked. "No! Sam seal the Erase!"

"Huh?"

"The Erase is trying to take Sakura Jr.!"

"Where is it?" Sam asked

"Look! I'm a ghost!" May said, she was transparent, and had a sheet over her head.

Sam:-.-U

"Sakura, can we let the card have her?" Jesse asked

"No, once its sealed, all those who it erased will come back."

"Darn!" Jesse said

"Look! There it is!" Kero said, and pointed to a woman in a clown-like outfit.

"CL-cl-cl-cl-cl-cl-cl..." Jesse stammered

"Erase Card! Release and Dispell! Return to your power confined!" Sam said, stricking her wand out, and a black card appeared and sealed the Erase. May and Sakura Jr. became whole again.

"Maybe I sensed the card instead of VG." Sakura said, sheepishly.

Sam, May, Kero, Jesse, and Sakura Jr.: -.-U

Bey: End chapter. R and R.


	15. THe True Enemy Reveiled

Hi, thanks to all who reviewed. Tala Mine-Tala Hot, Starry Sun, the Al Bhed known as Amaria, and Star Storm Raven. **Star Storm Raven**- More decsription, less dialog, got it. Thanks! n.n Next chapter.

Chapter 15- The True Enemy Revieled

"Man, the last card we sealed was the Erase, and that was almost a week ago." Sam said, "I am so board."

"We could try looking for VG." May said, as they walked down the street.  
"I really don't think he wants to be found." Sam said, "Why is it so quiet?"

"Quiet? Quiet as in peacefull quiet, or as in something bad is going to happen and lets get out of here before its to late quiet?" May asked  
"Um, the second one." Sam said, when the myterious shadow person appeared in front of them. "What do you want?"

"I have come for your cards."

"What ever." Sam said, as she walked past her. The girl looked angry.

"Coward. Are you to afraid to have a duel with me?"

"You have cards?"

"Yes, I have the Sand Card. And I challenge you!" said the girl.

"Fine! I chose..." Sam and May huddled, "Which card should I use?"

"Um, which ones do you have?"  
"I have the Create, Dash, Fight, Mirror, Power, Storm, Watery, Wave, Windy, and Wood."

"Well, the Watery, Windy, Storm, and Wood would be you best bets." Sam said

"Some time this sentury." the girl said

"Fine, my Watery against you sand." Sam said, and pulled out her Spirit Wand. She bagan chanting her tranformation chant, "Oh, mighty spirits of the Clow, I order the cards to be tranformed! Not into Clow and not into Star. But Only to the power of my spirit! Spirit Card!" She struck the Watery Card with her Spirit wand, causing it to tranform. "Now, I'm ready!"

"Sand, reveil yourself." the girl said, and sand spread all over the street, and around the buildings. "This will be a clallenge of war. If you can drive back my sand before your friend is buried underneith it, then you win. But if you can't, I get you card and you friend will be my slave."

"What? No!" Sam said

"She accecpts." May said, "I have faith in you Sam." Sam looked at May, before nodding.

"Fine, but if I win, you must never bother us again."

"I can not promise that."

"She accepts." said another girl, around thirteen. She had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Master." The shadowed girl said, "What brings you here, Master Jake?"

"I came to watch." the girl known as Jake said, "Don't fail me." She sat on a chair that wasn't their, and somehow was flaoting. She started eating invisable popcorn, and crunching sounds were heard.

"Come on Sam! Show her whose boss!" May cheered, now in a cheerleaders outfit.

"Lets begin this." the mystrious girl said, "Sand! Go!"  
"Watery! Push back the sand!" Sam ordered, and Watery started pushing back the sand.

"No! Sand take out the Watery!" A swirling hole appeared in the sand, and a woman came out. She had an old arabian outfit and a red oval gem on her forehead. She lundged at the Water, who retaliated by smashing her with her tail.

"Watery! Turn her to mud!" Sam said, and Watery blasted Sand with a powerful stream of water. Sand returned to a card, and floated to Sam's hand.

"No! I lost." said the mysterious girl.

"Yes, and time to head your promise." Jake said, she pointed at the mysterious girl and she exploded. "I will take over the world, and cause random chaos. And you won't stop me!" Jake dissapeared.

"How... how could she destroy her own henchmen like that?" Sam asked

"We have a problem." May said, "We need VG and his cards to stop her!"

"I wonder if he's sealed anymore cards." Sam said

"We better tell Li and Sakura about this." May said

**Sakura's House**

"So, that mysterious girl was destroyed by this Jake girl." Kero said

"Yeah, and Jake seemed really strong." May said

"So, she must be destroyed." Li said, "And its up to us to do it."

"Have any of you heard from cat boy?" Jesse asked  
"No." came from everone who was in the room.

"I sense a card!" Kero said, "And its an Element Card."

"Then we better hurry." Sakura said, "Are you ready, Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam said, as she stood up.

"Its coming this way!" Kero said, when the earth started shaking. "Its the Earthy!"

"Ya think!" Li said, as he fell on his butt. They made their way outside and came face to face with a giant snake made out of earth. "Use the wood to trap it, then seal it." Li said, "And hurry, before someone see it."

"Okay!" Sam said, "Wood! Release and Disspell! Trap the Earthy Card!" She hit the card with her staff, and branches came out, and tied around Earthy. "Now! Earthy! Return to you Power Confined!" She struck her wand out, and a blanck card appeaered at its tip. The card sucked in the Earthy, and in, as well as the Wood, floated into Sam's hand.

"Good, now theres only one Element Card left." Kero said, "The Firey."

"I have that card." came a voice from behind them.

"VG!" Everyone shouted. He was still in his part cat form. (You know ears on top of he head, tail, claws.) He had his sword strapped to his back.

"How are you?" May asked, "Stand there and let me stare at you."

"What?"

"I-I mean, where have you been mister?" May said, waving her finger at him.

"Around." VG said, "I sealed the Fiery and the Thunder Cards."

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked, "With your, um, look."

"I've accepted it." VG said

"Wait, didn't you say that the girl who did this to him was destroyed?" Kero asked, Sam and May nodded, "Then the spell should have ended. Unless she was drawing her power from another source."

"Jake!" Sam and May shouted

"Who?" VG asked

"She's the one who is behind all the random chaos that will happen if we don't stop her." Sam said

**Elsewhere**

"Yes, plot random plans against me." Jake said, "They shall all fail. Mwuahahahahaha!"

**Back with the guys**

"So, all we have to do is beat the strongest thirteen year old on the planet." May said, "And VG will turn back to normal, and all the chaos will stop before it starts."

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Li said, "And don't forget you still have the rest of the cards to find. And take the final judgement."  
"All this is happening to fast!" Sakura said, "I thought we still had time beofre the evil showed itself."

"She must have been drawn by the cards. There are out of balance. Some are Star, some are Spirit, and some are Neko cards." Kero said, "You two better hurry and find the rest of the cards."

"But theres nothing we can do until they reveil themselves." Sam said

"Unless we get challenged by Jake's lackies again." VG said, "Then if we win we get a card, right."

"Yeah, but if we loose we loose a card." Sakura said, "So it would be better if we sealed them ourselves."

"I agree." Li said, when glowing green eyes appeared in the shadows of the night.

End chapters. R and R.


	16. Boredom

Chapter 16! Wow, already. Thank you to all the reviewers! The Al Bhed known as Amaria, Tala Mine-Tala Hot, Star Storm Raven, and Starry Sun.

Chapter 16- Boredom

"Man, I'm board!" VG complained, sitting on the window seat, his legs up to his chest, staring out the window. He watched all the people walking around, taking their freedom for granted. His grey ears twitched with annoyance. Mainly because he wasn't allowed outside during the day. He sighed, wishing he could go outside. He even wanted to go to school, if it ment getting out of the house. He kept up with his studies through Sam and May. They brought him his work, and helped him with it.

"I'm going to go insane if I don't get out of this house!" He shouted

"You might as well make the best of it, cat." Kero said

"Theres a best of it?" VG asked, glaring at the guardian.

"Yeah, you get to hang out with me!" Kero said

"Yeah, lucky me." VG said, sarcastically, rolling his eyes. VG's tail started swishing back and forth, out of boredom, getting Kero's attntion. He tranformed into his big form, and attacked the tail, biting down on it.

"YYYEEEOOWW!" VG shouts, grabbing his tail from the giant lion, "What was that for?"

"I couldn't help it." Kero said, sheepishly grinning, "I guess my cat side took over."

"You're so funny." VG said, and went to his room, his ears down against is head, in anger (Like when a cat get angry). Kero looked triamphunt at his making the young Neko-jin get his mind of boredom.

"I know." Kero said, to himself, still grinning.

**School**

"Okay, class, today we will learn about the quadratic formula." the teacher said. Moans and groans excaped the mouthes of the students in the room.

"Man, I hate math." May said

"You and me both." Sam said, putting her chin in her hand.

**Li's house**

VG was still in his room, and Kero, now back in his small form, deicided to check on him. He walked up the stairs to the room that held the Neko-jin's belongings. H opened the door, and found said Neko-Jin no longer in the room, and the door open. Kero's eyes widened.

"No, he snuck out!" Kero said, "I have to find him!" He flew out the window, and looked around, when he heard something that sounded like a window closing. He flew back up, and saw VG smiling at him, and waving. "Hey! Let me in!"

"Nope. Have fun." VG said, and plopped himself on his bed, going through his cards. "I have ten cards, and I've only tranformed three of them. Man, how am I supposed to tranform them if I can't leave this house?"

"VG, why are you talking to yourself, and where is Kero?" Li asked, coming in the room.

"Talking to yourself is what happens when you get really board and lonely, and Kero ditched his job. I told you he was more likely to leave the house than I was." VG said, not looking up from his small deck of cards.

"I knew that stuffed animal couldn't be trusted." Li said, looking at Kero, through the window. Kero started sweating bullets from Li's glare. "And I have your homework. May and Sam are waiting down stairs." He hands VG a math, science, language arts, and history book.

"Awe, man." VG complained, "I can't leave AND I have to do all this homework! This isn't fair!"

"There's nothing you can do until we get all the cards, so get used to it." Li said

"But we only have then cards, and Sam has twelve." VG said, "So thats twenty two cards. Theres still thirty out their. And its taken almost two months to get these."

"Sam and May are waiting." Li said, "Get to our homework."

"Yes, mom." VG said, and walked out the door.

"Hi, VG." May said, when she saw him coming down the stairs.  
"Hi. What did you learn today?" he asked

"Something I should have been paying attention too." May said. Rubbing the back of her head.

"I paid attention." Sam said, "We learned the quadratic formula."

"I thought she said something about quadrapeds." May said, looking confused.

"Lets get started." Sam said, "First you..."

**Later**

"Okay, thanks." May said, "I think I get it."

"Good." Sam said, "I swear, I helped you more than VG, and you were in class."

"Hehe, yeah." May said, "Math makes me dizzy."

"Everything makes you dizzy." VG said, still writing things down.

"Hardy har har." May said, sarcastically.

"That was some good cake!" Kero said, coming from the kitchen, with chocolate all over his small yellow face, "Aged to perfection."

"You ate my cake!" VG said

"Maybe." Kero said, licking the frosting from his face. "Was it in a blue plate with a sign that said 'Do not eat'?"

"Yes..."

"Than I ate it." Kero said

"That was my science project!" VG said, "It was supposed to get all moldy! Its been in there for almost a week and I don't have time to start over!"

"Oops, sorry." Kero said, grinningsheepishly.

"That projuect was imprtant so I don't fail, since I can't take the tests!" VG said, "Now I'm going to fail science!"  
"I said I was sorry!" Kero said

"Sorry doesn't get me a passing grade, does it!" VG shouted back.

"About that card?" Sam asked

"Ya know, what! I need air." VG said, heading to the door.

"But its not dark out." May said

"I won't get caught." VG said,opening the door. "Li!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Li asked, from the other side of the door.  
"Um, opening the door." VG said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, its time for dinner, go get washed up." Li said, and came in, closing the door behind him, "Would you two like to stay?"

"Sure." Sam and May said

"Okay, by stuffed animal." Li said

"What? Why do I have to leave?" Kero asked

"Because I heard you ate VG's science project. So, leave, before I make you leave."

"Like you could!"

"Hey, don't take to my sensei like that!" VG said

"You goona stop me?" Kero said

"Yeah! You wanna take it outside?" VG asked, glaring the the small guardian.

"Yeah!" Kero said, and floated out the door, when VG opened it. As soon as he was out, the door slammed shut. "Hey! You tricked me!"

"So?" VG said, through the door. "So, whats for dinner?" could be heard, fading away, as if the person who said it was walking from the door.

End Chapter. Sorry it wasn't up to par, but I'm lacking inspiration. R and R.


	17. Deja Vu All Over Again

Thanks to all who reviewed. The Al Bhed known as Amaria, Tala Mine-Tala Hot, and Starry Sun.

Chapter 17- Deja Vu all Over Again.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Sam groaned, as her alarm clock went off, signaling it was time for another lond day at school. And to make matters worse, she had a test today. In all her classes. She got up, and got ready for school. She meet up with May down the street.

"Weet mehdadw, Sam." May said, Sam looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What?" Sam asked

"I said, good morning, Sam." May repeated herself, not removing the smile in on her face. "Its a new language. You can talk to reptiles with it."

"How?" Sam asked, sceptical.

"Watch." May said, and pulled out a green iguana from her pocket. How she got it in there was beyond Sam. The iguana was almost as big as May herself. But May has this tendacy to defy the laws of physics without the use of magic. This also baffled Sam, as well as VG, Kero, Sakura, and Li. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, show me." Sam said

"Okay, I'll tell it to go and find VG." May said, Sam nodded, a smirk appeared on her face. "We vadt VG." She put down the large green lizard, and it ran in the direction of VG's house. Soon, it came back with a CD. "No, VG." May said, taking the CD, since it was one of her favorites, and she didn't have it. A few minutes later the iguana came back with a DVD. "Oh! Garfield the movie!" May said, "I love this movie! And I said, VG." The iguana glared for a minute, before running off again. When it came back, it had a rabbit with it. The rabbit had a white top half and a black bottom half, red eyes, and a pink button nose.

"A rabbit?" Sam questioned

"Hehe, thats Chichi, my pet rabbit, who plans on world domination." May said, rubbing the back of her head. Sam looked at May like she had lost her mind again. She looked at the rabbit, and saw it had a book that said 'Taking over the world for dummies.'

"Okay..."

"Now, iguana, VG." May said, picking up her rabbit. The iguana rolled its eyes, before it ran off. It took a while, so May dicided to make small talk. "Why are you in your school uniform?"

"For school." Sam said, plainly.  
"School was canceled today." May said, "The chickens escaped, and they all have rabies." The iguana came back, with a video game.

"Whats that?" Sam asked

"An RPG." May said, Sam sweatdropped.

"VG!" May said, and the iguana sighed, thinking thought about decapitating her in her sleep. When he came back he had a oddly shaped green ball with a fuzzy grey thing.

"Whats that?" Sam asked

"I don't know." May said, when the ball thing moved. Sam and May jumped back, when it took a different shape. The green part was pulled down, to reveil a confused looking young boy with grey hair, cat ears, and a tail. "Told ya." May said, smirking.

"What am I doing here?" VG asked  
"May figured out haw to talk to reptiles." Sam said, shocked that it actually worked. VG looked at the watch on his wrist.

"How was school?" he asked, when he noticed May staring at him, drooling. "What?"

"You don't have a shirt on..." May said

"And what do you mean how was school?" Sam added

"Its almost five, school ended a while ago." VG said, "Wheres my homework?"

"School was canceled, rabid chickens took over." May said, no longer drooling.

"I'm going home." Sam said

**Next Day**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Today should be better than yesterday." Sam said, shutting off her alarm clock. She got ready for school and meet May down the street. She looked at May strangly, for she was weating te same clothes from yesterday.

"Why aren't you ready for school?" Sam asked, when she caught up to May.

"School was canceled. The chickens excaped, and they are all rabid!" May said, cheerfully, "Hey, I can command lizards! Want to see?"

"You showed me yesterday." Sam said

"How, when I just learned last night?" May asked, confused.

"Do you mean the night before last night?" Sam asked

"No, I'm pretty sure it was last night." May said.

"KERO!" Sam said, and ran to her house. May stood their, blinking.

"That looks like fun!" she said, "KERO!" She shouted, and ran to Sam's house

**Sam's House**

"Kero, I'm reliving the same day!" Sam said, when she found the small teddy bear.

"Really? I don't sense a card." Kero said, "Maybe you're dreaming things."  
"No, this is not a dream." Said Sam, "Is there a card that cand do something like this?"

"Yeah, the time card." Kero said, when something knocked on Sam's window. Sam opened it, and saw VG there.

"Sam, are you having deja vu?" he asked

"Yeah, but how are you?" Sam asked, "May never sent her iguana after you."

"I found this in my room." He hands May an iguana.

"I though you were in my pocket." May said, and stuffed said iguana into her pocket.

"I think this is the work of a card." VG said, when he noticed May staring at him, and drooling. He looked down, and saw he was only wearing his sweat pants he sleep in. He rolled his eyes and continued, "I sensed something from the clock tower on my way here. I'm going to go home, get a shirt, and go check it out, can I meet you there?"

"Yeah, I'm going t get out of my uniform." Sam said, pushing May out the room, as VG jumped back out the window, and towards his house.

**The Clock Tower**

Sam, May, May's iguana, Kero and VG were standing there. VG was wearing a hat, and had his tail hidden in his pants. Why he did not think to do that before is beyond me.

"This is where the Time Card was last time they were released." Kero said, "You might want to use the Sheild Card, so the Time's power won't affect you."

"Okay." VG said, "Sheild! Release and Disspell! Sheild us for Time's power!" He tapped the card with his sword, and a blue sheild appeared around them.

"Now, lets go to the top." Kero said, when everything started to turn grey. "He's stopping time!" Soon, everything was grey but them, thanks to Sheilds power.  
"Lets hurry and seal this card." VG said  
"Why, its not like we don't have enough time." May said

"Lets go." Sam said, and they ran upstairs, VG was eahead of Sam and May, due to his Neko speed. "Wait up!" Sam called, VG stopped, and waited for them.

"You two are really slow." he said, Sam, and May huffed.

"Its not like we have advanced speed." May said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry." VG said, "But we do need to hurry, I don;t know how much longer I can keep the sheild activated."

"You're right, lets go." Sam said, and they ran to the top of the tower, VG wasn't going full speed, and it bothered him greatly.

"Why don't I go ahead, and seal the card by myself?" he asked

"Because the card is right there!" Sam said, and got out her wand. "Time Card! Release and Disspell! Return to your power confined!" She stuck out her wand, and a blanck card appeared and sucked in the Time.

"Cool, so no more deja vu." VG said, "I have to get back before Li finds out I left. See ya." VG ran off.

"Well, you ready for school tomorrow?" May asked

End of chapter. R and R. The thing with the iguana an all the items I got from another fic, so if you did this, I thank you for the idea.


	18. Sweet Flower

Hi everyone. Thank you to all who reviewed. Tala Mine-Tala Hot, The Al Bhed Known as Amaria, and Starry Sun. Starry, I don't drool when I see VG shirtless, I was board and trying to add more words when I put that in. And I love torturing people.

Chapter 18- Sweet Flowers

"So, the Baking Festival is this Saturday." Sam said

"Yep!" May said, "Think of all the sugar I can eat!"

**Sam's Though **

"Mwuahahahahahaha!" May laughs evil, she has chocolate and other candy remains on her face. She is standing on a mountain of sugary products and had Sam, VG, Li, Kero, and Sakura bound together by chains at the bottom of the sweet mountain. They were adding more sweets to it.

**End Sam's thought**

"Sam, why are you so pale?" May asked, eyeing Sam like she was about to keel over an die.

"Oh, nothing." Sam said, "Just imagining what would happen if you got a mountain of sugar, thats all."

"Okay..." May now looked at Sam like she was insane. She didn't even want to know what Sam was thinking.

"Well, its about time to get ready to go home." Sam said, "Let's grab VG's work and get going."

"Okay." Sam said

**Fast Forward to Saterday**

"Look at all the sweets!" May said, clasping her hands together. Sparkles in her eyes.

"Kero would have loved this." Sam said, "I'll take some home to him."

"Oh! Look! I love these!" May said, holding up a churro. "And these! And these!" Now she was running around like a kid in a candy store.

"I sense a card." Sam said, "and its coming from you chocolate bar." She looked confused. "I thing we should take it out of here, and fast." She grabs May's arm, and drags her out of the festival, and into the woods.

"Do you still sense it?" May asked, Sam nodded, and grabbed the chocolate. As soon as she touched the brown sweet, it flew next to a near by tree, and turned into a girl. She was pink, and wore a yellow fluffy dress. She pointed her wand at Sam and May. A pink and yellow swirl appeared at the tip, and shot at Sam and May, who jumped out the way, and the swirl hit a nearby squirrel.

"Chocolate squirrel!" May squeels, and grabs it. The odd looking girl shoots a nearby bush, and it turns into peppermints.  
"Oh love those!" May said, and grabbed as many as she could hold.

"I better seal this before May has a breakdown." Sam said, and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the cards, when a pink and yellow swirl hit it, and it turned into a candy cane. "Oh oh." Sam said, looking to see the card take aim at her. It launched a pink and yellow swirl at Sam, who, for some odd reason, made no attempt to move. She closed her eyes, as the candy causeing swirl was about to hit her. She waited for the inevitable, but when it didn't come, she looked and saw a chocolate bird fall to the ground. Sam took this as time to high tail it out of there, and grabbed may, who had eaten all the peppermints, and was about to throw the squirrel in her mouth.

"Hey!" May protested, almost dropping her chocolate woodland creature.

"Running from a card." came a voice from the shadows, "Some CardCaptor you are." A person became visable. That person reveil itslef to be... Jake! She pointed at the Sweet Card, and it blew up, when the smoke cleared a card was in its place. The Card floated to Jake's hand. "I guess we'll be having a challenge soon." She vanished into thin air. Sam's want turned back to normal, as the squirrel, which was in May's mouth.

"Ack!" May spit out the squirrel, and tried to get the tast off her tounge, "Squirrels don't taste good."

"SAM!" Kero shouted, as he flew up, "The Flower Card has reveiled itself, at the festival!"

"What?" Sam shouted

"Are there foot prints on my tounge?" May asked

"Don't worry, once you seal her, the peole won't remember anything about her, ot the seal." Kero said

"My tummy hurts." May said, holding her tummy, "I think its from the leaves. Sam? Kero?" May looked to see her friends gone. Sunnenly her face turned green. "Bathroom!" She said, and ran off.

**The Festival**

"Look, its on the top of the pudding hut." Kero said, pointing to the Flower. "You should be able to seal her no problems."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, remebering the last few times Kero said that.

"Positive." Kero said, nodding

"Flower Card!" Sam said, pointer her Spirit Wand at the Flower, "Release and Disspell! Return to your power confined!" A blank card appeared at the tip of the Spirit Sealing Wand, and proceded to trap the Flower inside the card.

"Good, now lets get home, you promised me treats." Kero said (Sam: -.-U)

"Fine." Sam said

End Chapter. I'm sorry it was bad, but I'm nervous for my friend. I'll make better chapters later.


	19. Cards Big and Small

Hi. Thanks to all who reviewed. Starlight Sunshine, The Al Bhed known as Amaria, and Tala Mine-Tala Hot.

Chapter 19- Cards Big and Small

"So, your still playing cat boy." Kero said, poking his head from Sam's bag.

"Like I have a choice." VG said, his eyebrow twitching, trying not to let Kero gte to him. But it was hard, since he was already angry. He was stuck inside all alltimes, since a new family, with a nosy mom/wife, moved next door, and watched the house all almost all times since she saw VG near the window, which he was also no longer aloud to go near.

"Kero, if you value your life, I suggest you stop." Sam whispered in Kero's ear.

"Oh, cat boy is going to stop me." Kero said, loudly, causing VG's already twitching eyebrow to twitch even more. "I can take him any day or night. He's just a small kitten, while I am a mighty lion." Ker smiled confidently, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Care to test that theory?" VG asked, angrily.

"Any time, any where." Kero said

"Now boys." May said, only to be ignored

"The forest, now!" VG said

"Fine!" Kero said, Sam and May sighed.

"Lets wait till Mrs. Snoops-a-lot goes on bathroom break." VG said, glancing out the window, to see the lady still watching the house.

"Man, does she not leave?" May asked

"Not normally." VG said, "All day, and all night, she watches the house, waiting to see if she can spot me again."

"So, you're stuck in here all day and all night now?" May asked, VG sighed.

"Yeah." He said, sadly, "I'm going to go insane if I don't get out!"  
"Poor kitty." Kero said. Causing VG to punch him to the ground. "OW!"  
"Stupid stuffed bear." VG said, walking up to his room.  
"Must you torment him?" May shouted

"Someone has a crush." Kero said, May blushed.

"No, its just imagine what he must be going through." she said

"I hide all the time." Kero said

"Well, you're used to it." Sam said, "He's not."

"Yeah, he used to be able to go out whenever he felt like it, and now he can't even go by a window." May added, "I would hate to have to go through that."

"Why doesn't he just wear a hat or something, like he did with the Time Card?" Kero asked, "No one noticed."

"I don't know." Sam said

"Lets ask him!" May said, bounding upstairs, only to fall flat on her butt. "Ow..."

"Sorry are you okay?" VG asked, helping her up. He had a hat on, backwards, and baggy pants, which concieled his tail.

"Yeah, thanks." May said, blushing slightly.

"Now, stuffed bear, lets get going." VG said, and grabbed Kero. He walked out the door, and headed to the forest, with Sam and May hit on their tails. (Literally n.n)

**The Forest**

"So, you want to start?" VG asked, taking off his hat, revealing his ears.

"Whenever you do." Kero said, tranforming into his true form. "And no Cards."

"I wasn't going to use them anyway." VG said, and got into his fighters stance. Kero junged at him, and VG dodged by doing a back flip while, during mid-flip, kicking Kero in the nose. Kero bellowed in pain, and grew into a giant. "Since when can you do that?" VG asked

"I can't!" Kero said, before pinning VG with his paw. "But I can use this to my advantage." Kero was pushing VG to the ground, who screamed in pain, blood coming from where Kero's claws were on his chest.

"Kero, thats not fair! Stop!" Sam and May shouted. Kero removed his massave paw, and saw the blood coming from VG's chest. VG was panting, and the bleeding refused to stop.

"VG, I'm so sorry!" Kero's voice boomed. VG didn't respond. He just glared weakly at Kero. "This is obviously the work of the Big Card. Its here, seal it."

"Um, okay." Sam said, pulling out her Spirit Sealing Wand. "Um, Big Card! Release and Disspell! Return to your power Confined!" She held out her wand. And a blank card appeared. It pulled in a blue mist that came from Kero. As the mist left Kero, he got smaller and smaller. Once the mist was fully sucked into the card, Kero was his normal sized, and the Big Card was in Sam's hand.

"Sam, we need to get VG to a hospital!" May said, from VG's side. He was still bleeding, and now he was unconcious.

"We can't take him to a hospital, it'll expose magic." Kero said, now back in his borrowed form.

"Why did you have to go and claw him like that?" May shouted

"I couldn't help it, it was like I was being controlled." Kero said

"It must have been Jake." Sam said, "What are we going to do? He's getting worse."

"What's he doing?" May asked, watching him move his arm, weakly over his wounds. His hand glew a faint blue color, anf his wound healed itself, under the glow.

"Whoa..." Sam, May, and Kero said

"Stupid ... stuffed ... bear ..." VG said, before falling uncounious again.

"He's asleep." Kero said, "Self healing takes a lot of magical energy. I never meet anyone with enouh before, not even Sakura or Li could self heal."

"We should get him home." Sam said

"But how with that spy wannabe always watching the house?" May asked

"I don't know." Sam said

"Lets just leave him here." Kero said, "I'm sure he wouldn't want to be waken up, now."

"Then you stay here, and watch ove him." Sam said, "Since it is your faults you both sleep outside."

"What? Why do have to!" Kero asked, "Have lover girl stay with oof!" Kero found himself on the groun dfor te second time that day. He looked up, rubbing his soar head, and saw VG looking for his hat. Hen he foud it, he put it on, and walked off.  
"Should he be going off by himself?" Sam asked

"I really don't think so." Kero said, "May, go with him, while Sam uses the Watery to clean the area. We don't need anyone doing a test on the blood."

"Yes sir!" May saluted, and ran after VG.

"Now, Watery! Release and Disspell! Wash away the blood!" San said, and Watery did as she was told."

"Good, now lets catch up to May the cat boy." Kero said

**With May**

"This can't be good!" May said looking around. "Oh, man, what do I do?"

"May!" Sam called out as she ran up, with Kero close behind. "Where's VG?"

"Here." May said, and held out her hand. In it was a very small, and very angry looking VG, sitting on her palm, with his arms crossed.

"What happened?" Sam asked

"I don't know. We were walking, when he suddenly decided he wanted to be an inch high!"

"It must be the Small card." Kero said

"Yah think." VG said, his voice was so small it could hardly be heard.

"He's so cute!" May shouted, and hugged him. His head could be seen turning blue.  
"Need ... air!" He stammered.

"Oops, sorry." May said

"Lets try to seal the card." Sam said, and held out her Spirit Sealing Wand out. "Small Card! Release and Disspell! Return to yoru power confined!" A blanck card appeared and sucked in a mist that came from VG. When it was sealed the Little Card was in Sam's hand, and VG was still an inch high.

"Okay, its official." VG said, "Someone is out to get me!"

"Kero, shouldn't he be normal size again?" Sam asked

"Yeah, I don't know why he isn't." Kero said, "Try using the Little to undo this."

"Okay, Little! Release and Disspell! Return VG to his normal size!" Sam said, and the Little tranformed into a Spirit Card, and VG turned back to his normal size.

"How are you feeling?" May asked

"Tall." VG said, "And tired. I'm going home. See you later."

"We should be getting home, to." Sam said, "Its getting late."

"Kero! Rematch! Tomorrow! Same place!" VG said, as he walked off.

"Anytime cat boy!" Kero called back. (Sam and May: --U)

End Chapter. I'm sorry for the wait. R and R.


	20. Kero's Prank pt 1

Hi, chapter 20 is here! Wow, already. Anywhozits, thanks to all who reviewed The Al Bhed Known as Amaria, Tala Mine-Tala Hot, and Starlight Sunshine.

Chapter 20-Kero's Prankpt. 1

"Man, I'm so board." VG complained for the millionth time.

"I heard you the first one million times." Kero said

"You try being stuck in here twenty four seven and see how you like it!" VG shouted

"But I've seen you leave when Li isn't home." Kero said

"Shh!" VG shushed, since Li was in the next room.

"What, afraid your secret will be out?" Kero said, "You're lucky he doesn't know already. By the skin of your teeth."

"You see these teeth?" VG pionts to his fangs, Kero nods, "Well there for more than looks!"

"Oh, I'm scared." Kero said, sarcasticlly, "Espicially after I kicked your but yesterday."

"You cheated! You had help from a card!" VG said  
"I never said _I_ couldn't use cards." Kero said, anime veins appeared on VG's head.

"Well, next time no cards for either of us!" VG said, angrily.

"Face it, you just want to get out." Kero said, "Anyway you can." VG narrowed his eyes. "What? No snappy come back? No denial?"

"You're right, I do want to get out." VG said, "But not by _any_ means. I refuse to kill anything."

"Anything else?" Li asked, coming into the room. "And don't try to sneak out, again. I understand why you have been, and thats why you're not in trouble."

"I could swear I was grounded." VG said, "I swear I won't do anything to get grounded for real."

"Well, you could go out, if you keep on your ears and tail hidden." Li said

"But my hat broke when Kero used it for a bed, and tranformed in it." VG said, glaring at Kero.

"Hey! I dreamed Jake was stealing my cakes and pudding!" Kero said

"Can I borrow your hat?" VG asked Li.  
"Sorry, it wouldn't fit you." Li said, "It was made specifically for me." VG frowned.

"Can you get me a new hat?" VG asked

"I could. But you never like the things I get." Li said, "But I guess it would be okay if you got yourself a new hat."

"Ya lost me." VG said. Li held up the Change Card. "The Change? You went in my room!" Li rolled his eyes.

"Take it or stay stuck in here until Jake is defeated." Li said, "And I put up spells so you can't leave if your ears and or tail is showing."

"Thats not fair! I can't go outside, I can't go near windows! Fine, I'll use it!" VG said, and snatched the card. He ran upstairs and grabbed his sword, and came back down stairs. "Hey, can I make it to wear we can change back at any time?"

"Yes, once you tranform a card, you can alter the rules of its power." Li said

"Cool! How?"

"Just think of it when you transform the card."

"Right! Change Card! Tranform!" VG said, and hit the card with his sword. It transformed into a Neko Card, and the image changed so now it looks like the Change image is jumping at you.

"Good, you successfully changed it." Li said, "When ever you're ready."

"Change Card! Release and Disspell! Change me and Li!" VG chanted, and a blue light came out and passed between Li and VG. "At least I tranformed this card." VG said, form Li's body. He even sounded like Li.  
"Nice, you made the voices stay with the body." Li said

"Yeah, I'll be back as soon as I can!" VG said, and ran out the door.  
"I get the feeling he doesn't like that card." Kero said, "And I thought you hated it to."

"I do, but VG is like a little brother to me. I don't like to see him moping around all day." Li said.  
"Maybe you're not so bad after all." Kero said

"Stuff it." Li said, and walked into the living room to watch tv.

"Or I could be wrong." Kero grumbled.

**With VG**

He was walking around the mall, looking for a stor that sells hats he liked. He went through half the stores in the mall and found nothing he liked. 'This might take longer than I had hoped.' He thought, and bumped into someone. They both fell to the ground.

"Sorry." VG said, and looked at who he ran into. "Sakura!"

"Oh, hi Li." Sakura said, "Why are you late? You were supposed to meet me an hour ago."

"Huh?" VG asked, 'I knew this would come and bit me in the butt.' He thought

"You forgot, didn't you!" Sakura said, "If I didn't love you so much I would kill you." She joked, smiling.

"Uh.." 'Think VG, what do I do...' "Sakura, I did forget. Um, VG was sad because he couldn't leave, so I came to buy him a hat, so he could hide his ears."

"Thats sweet. I'll help you." Sakura said, "You know what he likes?"

"Yeah, you could say he's literally gotten into my head." VG smirked, but not at his remark, but At Sakura's answer.  
"So, he drilled it into your head." She said, "I was like that when I was his age. Look! This store has some cute hats!" She dragged him into the store. Inside were hats, and other forms of headwear. Sakura ran over to some pink hats with cat ears, while VG saw a hat that caught his intrest. It was a black baseball cap with a white tiger and a black panter around the Yin Yang sign. VG liked it, and saw it came with a shirt with the same design on the back. He bought it, and waited for Sakura. When she did show up, she had a pink hat with a star in it.

"What did you get him?" she asked

"I got this." he showed her the hat.

"I know he'll love that. Now, lets catch a movie." Sakura said, happily.  
"I really should be getting back."

"No, you said you would watch a movie with me, and you WILL watch a movie with me."

"But..." He decided to tell her he wasn't Li, "I'm not Li, I used the..."

"I'm not falling for that, now lets go!" Sakura said, pulling him to the movie theater.

'Just put up with it. Soon it'll all be over.' VG thought, 'Li WILL pay for this!'

**The Movies**

"Oh, Li, lets see the March of the Penguins!" Sakura said, "Penguins are so cute!"

"Okay..."

"Great!" Sakura grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the ticket booth. "Two for March of the Penguins, please."

"Yes, ma'am." said the guy behing the glass. He gave Sakura the two ticket, and when Sakura was out of earshot, he said, "I feel sorry for you dude, that movie is totally boring."

"Thanks..." VG said, before Sakura came and dragged him into the movie.

'Why didn't she believe me?' VG thought, 'Because I have Li's voice. Well, I guess I could either embarrass Li big time, or help him with Sakura. But which on?' He thought to himeself for a while.

"That was such a good movie, what was your favorite part, Li?" Sakura asked

"Uh, the part with the penguins?"

"I loved that part too!" Sakura said, "Lets go and get some dinner." She dragged him away, again.

**Li's House**

"Man, I'm board." Kero said, sitting on Li's bed. Li was reading a book.

"Find something to do." Li said. Kero looked around the room. He saw the Change Card lying not to far from him, and smiled evily. He picked it up, and floated out of the room, making sure Li doesn't see he has it. "Where are you going?" Li asked

"Um ... to raid yoru fridge." Kero said

"Make sure you leave some food." Li said, getting back to his book.

"I will." Kero said, and rushed to hide the card. "I wonder what they do have in the fridge." he said, after he hid the card.

**The Street**

"Wow, I didn't know you liked fish so much, Li." Sakura said, watching 'Li' chow down on a sea food plater, and drink his milk.

"I'm not myself tonight." he said, before eating more. Sakura took a bite from her noodles.

"I never would ave guessed." Sakura said

"I did tell you."

"You were serious?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Why did you change?"

"So I could get my hat so I could be free from the turmoil of being stuck inside all day. And because Li doesn't know what I like." Sakura blinked.

"So, you stay Li for a day just for a hat?"

"No, I changed the cards power, so no wwe can change back whenever."

"And the voice."

"Yeah, that to." VG finished, as did Sakura. "I had fun, to bad you weren't here with Li."

"Yeah, but I had fun too. Tell Li he still owes me a date." Sakura said, and walked home.

**Li's House**

"Li, I'm back, lets change back." VG said, as he came in the door.

"We can't." Li said, coming out, holding Kero by the scruff of his neck. "Kero thought it would be funny to hide the Change Card, and forgot where he hid it."

End Chapter. I got the idea for this chapter from a movie the other day. R and R.


	21. Kero's Prank pt 2

Hi, here's part two. Thanks to all who reviewed. The Al Bhed known as Amaria and Raising StarLight SunShine.

Chapter 21- Kero's Prank Pt. 2

"Excuse me. I must need a hearing aid, because I thought you said we couldn't switch back." VG said

"I did." Li said, "Kero hid the Change Card, and forgot where." VG grabbed Kero, and started to strangle him.

"You no good little stuffed animal wannabe! Where is the card!" he shouted.

"I forgot!" Kero says.

"Than you better rmember, and fast!"

"VG, calm down." Li said, "The card has to be somewhere in the house, so all we have to do is look."

"You're right." VG said, not stopping from strangling Kero. "Let's start." He dropped Kero to the floor, and started looking around the living room. Li looked in the kitchen, and Kero was tied up, and hanging from the ceilling fan, in the hallway. His mouth was tapped shut, and Li's magic was keeping him from tranforming into his true form. They looked all over, and they found things they weren't looking for. Like a yo-yo, some pencils, VG's math book, a beyblade, an old scroll; which Li kept, May's iguana, a kitten, some old cheese, a kareoke machine, and no Change Card.

"Man, where could that card be?" VG asked no one in particular, when he noticed a small slit in the floor. "Whats this?" He ran his hand over it, and it opened, reveiling a stair case. "I didn't know we had a basement." He said, and walked down the stairs, reveiling a room with absolutley nothing in it, except for lots and lots of dust. And the one Card he was looking for. He ran up, and picked it up, joy written all over his, Li's, face. His smile than turned upside down. He turned around and came face to face with Jake.

"What do you want?" he asked

"I want that card." Jake said

"Not a chance."

"Hm, I think there is, since you don't fully understand the power of the body you're in." Jake said, and held out her hand, palm out facing VG. A gale came from her palm, and sent VG flying into the wall. He shakily got up. She held out her hand again, but this time ice came out. VG was fozen to the wall, only his head, and the hand holding the card were not under the sheet of ice.

"How could you summon the elements like this?" VG asked, Jake just smiled. She grabbed the Change, and vanished. When she did, Li was looking at VG, concern in his eyes. He used his fire to melt the ice.

"I saw she took the card." Li said

"No, she only thinks she did." VG said, and pulled the Change from his sleeve.

"How did you...?"

"I may not be in the body of a Neko-jin, but I still have the mind of one." VG said, pointing to his head. "Now, what say you we change back."

"I thing its time." Li said, and they went back upstairs, and got VG's sword.

"Change! Release and Disspell! Change us back to our rightful bodies." VG said, and hit the Change with his sword. A blue light passed between them. "Its good to beme again." VG said, grabbing the Change Card. "Now that this is tranformed and I have my hat, we won't be needing this anymore. I'll put it somewhere safe." He grabbed his sword, and ran up to his room. "Before I forget, Li. Sakura said you still owe her a date!" Li's face paled, and his eyes tuned to small dots.

"I completely forgot!"

**The Next Day**

VG woke up, and stretched, like a cat. He got up, and walked out of his room, only to come running back in, seconds later. He was staring at his mirror, shock all over his face.

**Sam and May**

"Man, VG is lucky to not have to sit through math." May said, "And I still can't find my iguana."

"Would you rather sit here for some time, or be stuck in a house all the time?" Sam asked

"I would rather not do either." May said, "But if I had to choose, I would go with this, so I could get out sometime. And besides, the day is almost over."

"I wonder why there haven't been any cards reveiling themselves lately." Sam said, as the bell rang, signaling school was over for the day.

**Li's House**

"I sense a card!" Kero said, getting Li's attention.

"VG, come, a card!" Li shouted, "VG?"

**The Park**

"Where are the guys?" Sam asked, eyeing the mist that was flaoting in front of them.

"Just seal it, it destroyed the giant penguin!" May said, crying by the remains of the giant blue bird.

"Whatever." Sam said, "I'll tranform another card, Earthy! Release and Disspell! Trap the Mist!"

"How do you know what its called?" May asked

"Its a big floating mist." Sam said, "Mist! Release and Disspell! Return to your power confined!" She sealed the card, and it floated to her hand. "Why didn't the guys come, or atleast Kero and Li."  
"Lets go find out." Mau said, and dhe and Sam walked off in the direction of Li's house.

**Li's House**

"I wonder if they're here." May said, looking at the empty looking house.

"VG is probably here. He can't leave." Sam said, and knocked on the door. A minute later Li opened it.

"Yes?" He asked

"Um, we brought VG's homework." May said, holding the books. Li took them from her.  
"Thanks, but VG can't see anyone now." Li said, "I'll help him from now on." He shut the door, leaving a confused Sam and a very confused and concerned May. May knocked on the door this time. Li answered it again.

"Whats wrong with him?" May asked

"Nothing, he just doesn't want to see anyone right now." Li said, "Kero will be coming home with you tonight." Li tossed Kero out, and Sam caught him. "He won't remember what he saw here, so don't bother asking him." Li closed the door. Sam and May blinked a couple of times. They looked at Kero, who was unconcious and had spirally eyes.

**Later**

"Kero, are you sure you don't remember whats wrong with VG?" May asked

"I'm sure." Kero said, "Li erased my memory of what I saw."

"I wonder whats going on." Sam said

**VG's Room**

"Are you okay?" Li asked, as he walked in. He could see VG's figure sitting in the bed, his legs pulled up to his chest, and his head resting on his knees. VG's tail was wrapped around him, and his ears were down. He opened his eyes, and looked at LI, tears evident in them. He just looked at Li, not saying anything, as tears slowly excaped from his eyes. "I'll find a way to help you." Li said

End of chapter. R and R.


	22. VG's Curse

Hi, chapter 22 is here. Thank you to all who reviewed. The same three who always do, I thank you for being loyal! The Al Bhed known as Amaria, Tala Mine-Tala Hot and Rising StarLight SunShine. I must warn you, this chapter is sad.

Chapter 22- VG's Curse

"I'm theres no school today." May said, to no one in particular, as she was walking to VG's house. "I wonder if VG's okay."  
"May."

"Hi, Sam." May said, as Sam came up to her. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to see if VG's okay."

"Me too." May said, "Lets go there together."  
"I wonder what's wrong with him." Sam said. They walked to Li's house, and when they got there Sam knocked on the door. Shuffling was heard inside, and foot steps were heard runnign from the door, and another pair was heard coming to the door. Li opened it.

"Yes?"

"We came to see VG." May said, "Is he alright?"  
"He can't talk now." Li said

"But we heard running in here." Sam said

"No, I mean he literally can't talk." Li said, "His curse has gotten worse. He tricked Jake, and I think she got angry. He's now ... I'll let you see for yourself." Li lead them to VG's door, which was closed. "Hold on, I'll see if he wants to see you." Li opened the door, and slid in. He made sure to close the door before either Sam or May could look in. A minute later he came back out. He looked at the girls and said "He isn't up to seeing anyone now."

"But whats wrong with him?" May asked, "What did the curse do?"

"It took any chance of his going into the outside world." Li said, "And his ability for communication. He can no longer speak the words of man."

"How is that possible?"  
"Jake is more powerful than we thouht to inflict a cure like this." Li said, when VG's door opened. Out came a creature that looked half cat half human. It was covered in grey fur, ears placed on top its head, and four paws, even thougt it walked on two legs. A tail was drapping across the fool. Dull,broken, amber eyes looked at the two girls, before retreating back into the room. Both Sam and May gasped.

"VG..." They both said, in a low whisper.

"He's been lost in his mind since yesterday morning." Li said, "He hasn't eaten, slept, or much of anything else since than."  
"All we have to do is beat Jake, and he'll turn back to normal, right." May asked, tears in her glistening green eyes.

"I'm not so sure." Li said, "If Jake is as powerful as I thing she is, or even more so, than only she can turn her back, her downfall won't make him return to normal."

"Its not like she'll change him back, so he's stuck like that?" Sam said, "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Li said, "All we can do right now is hope for the best." A second after Li said that, Vg's door opened. He tried to say something, but it only came out as various forms of "meow". He looked crushed, when he saw the confused look on the faces of his friends. His eyes began to show break again. He turned and sat down on his bed, and curled into a ball. Shaking with sobs of long supressed sorrow, from his entire life, now leaking up to the surface.

"Can you use the Change Card, so he can talk through us through you?" Sam asked

"No." Li said, "He's transformed it. Only he can use it. But since he can't talk anymore..."

"He's still VG, on the inside, right?" May asked

"Yes." Li said, "But I'm not sure for how much longer."

"The get me a pen and paper." May said, and Li grabbed the utensils. May took tham, and walked over to the sobbing ball. He seemed to be radiating sorrow, since the closer May got, the more she felt sad.

"VG." She said, "Here, can you write what you are trying to tell us?" She held out the pen and paper. VG didn't make any move to take them. He just layed there, curled into a ball, lost within himself. May shook him, tryign to get a response. The one she did get was not the one she wanted. VG scratched her hand, and hissed, backing into a corner of the room. Watching all the others cautiously, like he didn't know who they were. He was growling menancingly, glaring, yet watching Li, Sam, and May like they were monsters. May broke down, and cryed right there, while Sam left the room. Li went and carried May out, and closed the door, trapping VG in the room. He went down to the living room, where Sam was.

"He's gone." Li said, "I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did."

"Why?"

"Neko-jin are mystical creatures, who need to be in the nature to be healthy. Since VG was cut from nature so suddenly I thought he would break sooner. But it took his link to anything outside this house to break his spirit. Only he can break himself out of his own inner dungeon." Li said, with sorrow evident in his voice.

"Theres nothing we can do?" May asked

"The best we can do is remind him we're his friends, and hope for the best..." Li held the word _best_ longer than nessesary, like he thought of something. "The Hope!"

"Huh?"

"The Hope Card! Its the strongest out of the cards. It could remove the curse, and restore VG to his rightful mind set!"

"You know where the card is?" Sam asked

"No, but Maybe Sakura would, since she made it." Li said, "You two go and get her, I'll stay here and watch VG." Sam and May nodded, and ran off, to go to Sakura's house. When they got there, Sakura was just coming out. She saw them running up to her, and waved happily.  
"Sakura, we need your help." Sam said

"Whats wrong?"

"Its VG. You know how he was cursed?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, Jake made it worse, and it shattered VG's mind, and Li thinks the Hope Card would be able to break the curse, and restore VG to his former self."

"Let me get the card, then we'll go to see VG." Sakura said, running back into her house. She came out a minute later, holding the Hope Card in her hand. They got in Sakura's car, and drove to Li's house. When they got there, Li was sitting on the couch, looking sad.

"Li, whats wrong?" Sakura asked

"Its VG." Li said, "He's getting worse." Li led them to the hallway, and the closer they got to VG's room, the clearer they heard soft, depressed mewling coming from the room.

"Thats him?" Sakura asked, her hand against her heart. Li nodded, and opened the door, causeing what used to be VG to back into the far corner of the room, glaring and hissing. Sakura came into the room, and gasped when she saw the being in the corner of the room. Her hand was over her heart, and it started to glow pink. The light took shape, and formed a brand new Star Wand. It looked excatly like the old one, but she made this one from her own magic. She looked it over, before unleasing the power of the Hope.

"Hope! Release and Dispell! Remove the curse on our friend." Sakura chanted, and everyone hoped for the best. A pink light came from the card, and into VG. He hissed in pain, and put his paw on his head. Soon his whole body began to glow pink. When the glowing left him, and returned to Sakura's card, they looked at VG. They all gasped, at what they saw. VG was there, still glaring at them, with that feral look in his eyes. But he was no longer cursed. He was back in his Neko-jin form. (Human, brown hair, pointy ears, amber eyes, fangs, everything else human). Li moved the mirror, to let VG see his reflection. When he did see it, he froze. He crawled up, and grabbed the mirror. He stayed there, staring at it. Not know whether he was really seeing this or not. Sam, May, and Sakura smile when they saw him smile, and Li smirked.

End chapter. What did you think? The stuff about Neko-jin I put in here I made up. I don't know if its true or not. R and R.


	23. The Final Battle Pt 1

Chapter 23 is finally here. Sorry for the wait. I kind of lost inspiration for a while. But I got it back. Thanks to all who reviewed. Raising StarLight SunShine, The Al Bhed known as Amaria, and Tala Mine-Tala Hot.

_Raising StarLight SunShine_- Lots of people write entire stories like that, so I'm guessing people do like to read depressing thing. As for why, I have no clue.

_The Al Bhed Known As Amaria_- I'm glad you liked it. n.n

_Tala Mine-Tala Hot_- Yes, evil Jake is very evil. Unlike good Jake, who is only semi-evil.

Chapter 23- The Final Battle Pt. 1

"So, you figured out how to break my curse." came the voice of an enranged evil Jake, "Very well, I guess I will have to destroy you for ending my fun!"

"Fun? Thats was an evil thing to do!" May shouted, "Why would you do that to someone?"

"I don't know." Jake said, "Maybe because I'm _evil_."

Everyone: -.-U

"Here's the deal, if you don't have all the cards transformed before sunrise, I'll unleash my wrath upon your precious town. Good luck." Jake's voice faded on 'Good luck'. The team stood there for a minute before anyone said anything.

"How are we supposed to get the rest of the cards?" Sam asked, looking at Kero.

"Well, if Sakura summons them, they will come, and the ones you have will be turned back to Star Cards." Kero said

"I'll try." Sakura said, holding out her new Star Wand, "Star Cards! Returned to me, Return to your powers confined!" As soon as she finished, all the cards that had not been sealed yet appeared infront of her, and the one's in Sam's and VG's possession flew to her, as Star Cards. Sakura grabbed the deck and smiled. Her smile vanished, as Jake appeared in the room.

"Hmm..." She said, "I wasn't expecting that." She started walking over to VG. "It was fun playing with you. But now, you must be eliminated." She raised her right hand, and a swirling ball of black and red energy formed in it. She got ready to throw it, but instead of throwing it at VG, she threw it up, and it spread across the room. Jake looked at Sakura, "This is where we battle." Jake snapped her fingers, and Sam, May, VG, Li, and Kero were all entangled in the black and red energy, so that only their faces were showing.

"Let them go!" Sakura shouted, earning a smirk form Jake. Jake claped, and a sixth person appeared, also trapped in the swirling seal. From the face, this new person looked excatly like Jake! "Okay, now I'm confused." Sakura said, looking at the Jake sealed in the energy.

"Allow me to clearify." said the Jake in front of Sakura, "That is my good side. I found her to be very annoying. So I separated myself from her, and now she's sealed here. She was supposed to be the Card Captor, instead of you, but I didn't want to prevent random chaos, I wanted to invoke it!"

"You sound like a spoiled brat." Sakura said, "I will stop you." Sakura put her want out, and summoned the four element cards, along with the Wood, Sword, and Sheld, which surrounded Sakura, and formed her Armour, her wand turned to a Sword, and a sheild appeared on her free hand. Jake smirked, and held out both her arms. Two swirling balls of black and red energy appeared, one on each hand, and flew at Sakura. Sakura held her sheild, and managed to block the attack.

"Watery! Firey! Windy! Earthy! Attack!" Sakura shouted, and the four elements fushed at Jake, who just stood there. When the four enteties hit there mark there was a paircing scream, and a blinding flash. When it died down, there was a broken and disfigured being where Jake had been. The four element cards were back at Sakura's side. The energy that had been holding Sakura's friends and good Jake vansished.

"You did it!" Sam and May cried out, happily.

"Don't count on it." VG said, looking at the battered mess that was once evil Jake. The thig that now resembled a shapeless upstanding blob started to repair itself. Soon, evil Jake was standing there again, anger written on her face.

"It would appear I have misjudged you yet again. That hurt far worse than expected." She said, glaring at Sakura. "Your power is different from the girl's, the boy's, and the cats' powers." She gestured to Sam, Li, VG and Kero. "This will certain be a hard battle. And if I was in the mood I would surely fight it out, but since I am not." Jake clapped her hands, and the energy that had Sakura's friends sealed again also sealed her. Sakura stuggled to get free. "Do not bother, this will be quick and painful." Jake's dark energy ball appeared in her hand, and she held her hand mere inched from Sakura's face. "I hope you enjoy life after death." Jake said and postioned her arm to launch the attack. Next thing Sakura knew Jake was gone, and Jesse was floating there, and she and her friends were free, once again.

"Man, what would you do without me?" She asked, as the attack ment for Sakura hit her instead.

"Insolent fool!" Evil Jake said, "How dare you come in here, and attack me! You will now suffer!" Evil Jake formed another energy ball, and aimed it at the falled vampire. She was aboutto launch when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She dropped her attack, and looked to see VG with his sword sticking out of her shoulder. She back kicked him into Li, and both of them fell to the ground.

"Stop this!" Good Jake pleaded, "This is not random chaos, this is massacure."

"You are too weak to understand." Evil Jake said, glaring.

"Don't you kno wtalking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" VG said, getting up, using his sword as a brace.

"Who said I wanted to be sane?" Evil Jake said, and formed another energy ball. She was taken by surprise when she saw Sam with the ball of darkness she dropped.

"How about you get a taste of your own medicine!" Sam shouted, and threw the attack at evil Jake. When the attack collided with her, evil Jake burst into black flames, and vanished in what appeared to be vapors.

"Did we win this time?" May asked

"I can't sense her." Li said, "You?" Sam, Kero, Sakura, and VG shook their heads.

"Looks like we can go home." Sakura said, as the black and red energy began to dissapate, reveiling they were back in VG's room in Li's house.

"I sense something!" Kero said, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "I sense a victory party!" Kero said, smileing, only to get hits from everyone. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I just want to get some sleep." Sakura said, "I'm exausted."

"I can't wait to get home!" Jake said, "Thank you for freeing me!" She ran out of the room, and through the front door.

"You should be. You can stay here." Li said, "Take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, my house isn't far." Sakura said, "And besides, I don't thind dad will like it if I stay at a house full of boys."

"Yeah, I should be getting home to." Sam said, "See you guys." Sam walked out the door.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." May said, and ran out the door, "Sam, wait up!"

"Good night." Sakura said, and gave Li a kiss on his cheek, before walking out the door. Li blushed, while VG smiled.

"I'm so glad I'm normal again." VG said

"You weren't normal to begin with." Li said, walking out of VG's room. VG closed the door, and layed down on his bed, as did Li his, and Sam, May, Jake, and Sakura all were fast alseep in their respective beds.

"Yes, sleep. For tomorrow, you will all parish." said an all to familiar voice.

I'm sorry for the long wait, but I was struck with writers block. Please, R and R.


	24. Happy Endings? Pt 2

I'm so sorry! I had this finished but I totally forgot to put it up. I finished it a while ago, then I remember the other day, and forgot again. Blame it on the school! Anyway thank you for all who reviewed. Tala Mine-Tala Hot, The Al Bhed known as Amaria, and Darkening Daylight.

Chapter 24- Happy Endings? Pt 2.

Sakura yawned and stretched as she woke up. She looked down at her new Star Key Charm, and smiled. She looked up as Kero flew into her room. He landed on the foot of her bed, and started to eat the piece of cake he stole from the fridge.

"You seem happy today." He said, looking up as the Mistress of the Cards.

"I am. Today is the day I graduate." Sakura said, "Why shouldn't I be happy? Jake is gone, the Cards are safe, and I'm about to put high school behind me and get on with my life."

"Well those are all good reasons," Kero said, "but what about you and Li. Will he and VG be going back to Hong Kong after graduation?"

"I don't know." Sakura said, "But since school is over I can go with Li if he does go back."

"Will you father allow that?"

"I hope so." Sakura said, "I don't know if I can handle losing Li again." Suddenly both Sakura and Kero stiffened.

"Did you sense that?"

"Yeah." Sakura softly spoke, "Its Jake. And she's stronger."

Li and VG

"Li!" Vg shouted, as he ran into the kitchen

"Yes, Jake has returned. Stronger."

"This is what we didn't want to happen." VG said, "Looks like we'll have to use the spell."

"Yeah. I hope everything will turn out okay. You think you can handle you part?"

"You can count on me. But we'll need Sakura's help."

May and Sam

"I'll wear this one tonight!" May said, happily. She was in a light purple fancy gown, and had her hair up in a high pony tail.

"I sense something!" Sam suddenly said, causing May to fall of her the stool she was standing on.

"Ow..."

Jake (The good one)

"Zzzzzzz"

Sakura

She was sitting with the rest of her class on stage. She was waiting for her name to be called so she could get her diploma, all the while hoping Jake wouldn't strike. Not with all these people around. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Soon enough the last name was called, and she sighed with releif. But that releif was soon destroyed when a loud boom was heard outside. Everyone in the room ran out to their cars when the ground started to shake. Everyone minus Sakura, Li, VG, Sam, and May. They ran into the seats and meet up. Not a second later a swirling tower of black smoke appeared on the stage. The smoke cleared and a new an improved Jake stood in its place. She was dressed in all black and red, and had a long black staff with a red gem on the end of it. She pointed her staff at our heroes and a red beam shot from it. They all managed to dodge the deadly beam.

"Sakura we need you keep her distracted long enough to use a spell." Li said, "We need as much time as you can get us. This is a very dangerous spell and it is very sensitive."

"I'll try. But hurry." Sakura said, and summoned the four Element Cards. She used the Wood and Sheild to make her armor and the Sword to make her staff a sword. She and the Elements charges Jake.

"Not this again." Jake mused, and blasted at them. They all dodged, and attacked Jake. Firey, Watery, Windy, then Earthy. Finally the four of them went into Sakura's sword and she slashed Jake, who screamed in pain. Jake's gash quickly healed up and she turned and faced Sakura. She held her hand and the red and blakc energy trapped the Card Mistress. Jake pointed her staff at Sakura and shot the beam. Sakura closed her eyes, and waited for the end. She opened her eyes when she felt no pain. She saw VG standing there with his sword out, holding back the energy blast.

"VG!" Both Sakura and Jake shouted. Sakura happily, while Jake angrily. VG slashed and the energy from Jake's staff dissapated. He smirked at the look of pure anger on her face. He jumped at Jake, who jumped away. VG then quickly turned and cut the energy that held Sakura in place.

"I need to get back to Li." VG said, "I won't be able to help you again."

"I understand." Sakura said, and readied her sword and Sheild, and the Elements appeared behind her. VG nodded and ran off, back to Li and the the spell. Sam came up, and held her Spirit Staff out. And Jesse broke through the celling and landed on the other side of Sakura.

"I swear, you can't do anything without me." Jesse said, "Lets get this over with."

"Good idea." Sakura said, and the three of them and the elements jumped at Jake, who aimed her staff and collected energy. When they were at point blank range she fired, and an exlposion occured. May and Li gasped, but Li and VG kept up their spell, since Jake was heard laughing.

"Whats so funny?" asked a voice that sounded an awful lot like Sakura's.

"What?" Jake shouted, "How can you still be alive!"

"You should ask our Neko Jin friend." Jesse said, and Jake looked at the near exausted Neko-Jin. Jake smirked.

"He can't keep that up for much longer." Her smile faded when VG smirked.

"Not everything is as it seems." VG said, when a green light flashed behind him. The light went into his body. He flashed a bright blue color, and his shapped changed. When the light cleared Jake, as well as Sakura, Sam, May, and Jesse, gasped at VG's new appearance. His hair was white, and had black stripes through it. His eyes were gold and slitted, and his finger nails grew into claws. He also had a white tail with black stripes in it, and his sword now resembled a tiger's claw.

"H-how can this be?" Jake asked, dumbfounded, "You're power, its unnatural!"

"No, its very natural." VG said, "This is the power of a fully powered Neko-Jin warrior. The spell we cast gave me Li's power, and now together we will seal you away for ever."

He jumped down at Jake, and slashed. Jake jumped back, but was caught up in the energy that the slash generated and a large gash apepared across her stomach. She looked up and saw a slash in the air, that was opening. It grew into a circular shape and three tenticles of what looked like thunder came out and wrapped around Jake. They pulled her into the endless void, then the whole in time and space closed itself. Forever trapping Jake in the gap between dimensions. VG knelt down, and flashed blue. Then the blue light separated into one green and one lighter blue light. Those two lights formed into the normal VG and Li. Both of who fell unconcious.

Later

Li and VG woke up at the same time. They looked around. Then at eachother, and then at themselves. They smiled happily.

"Looks like it went off without a hutch." VG said

"Yeah." Li said, "Did we win?"

"I think so. I don't remember much though."

"You two are finally awake." Sakura said as she came in, "You were asleep for about a week."

"No wonder I'm so hungry." VG said, holding his stomach.  
"Did we beat Jake?" Li asked.

"Yeah, she got sucked into that portal. Its over." Sakura said, "Sam and May gave their wishes, but they had to be at school."

"Okay." VG said, and noticed Sakura and Li looking at eachother. "I'll be... elsewhere." He said, and left the room.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Li?"  
"I was wondering..." Li pulled something out of his pocket, "If you would..."  
"Yes?"

"If you would open these pickles for me." They laughed when they heard three thuds from out the room, which showed they had an audience. Li handed Sakura a small pink box. Sakura gasped when she opened it. Inside was a ring. And on the ring was an inscription.

_Li and Sakura_

_Forever_

End Story. Hope you liked it. R&R.


	25. Ten years later

"Push! Come on, just a little more!"

"You can do it Sakura!"

"Waaahh!"

"Congradulations, its a boy."  
"He's our handsom son." Sakura said, as the doctor gave her her new baby boy.

"Yeah. He is." Li said, looking at the new life he and Sakura created.

"He looks just like you." Sakura said, "What are we going to name him?"

"Ho wabout Li Jr?"

"How about no."

"Than what do you think?"

"I think you should have thought about this a long time ago." came a voice from the door. Sakura and Li looked to see a familiar Neko-Jin.  
"VG!"

"Hey guys. I can as soon as I could." he said when the sound of something falling was heard. VG facefaulted, "May is here."

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late!" May said, as she slid past the door. "Why are these floors so slippery?" She asked on the return trip. Sakura, Li, VG, and the baby sweatdropped. A few seconds later Sam walked in, dragging May behind her.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." she said, as she let go of May's foot.

"Yeah, almost ten years since we were all together." Sakura said, "Not since Jake."

"Well, lets get back to anming the baby." Li said, "I'm all for Li Jr."

"We already said no to that." Sakura said, "How about Koji?"

"No, I don't like that name."

"I've always liked the name Damion." Sakura said

"Thats a nice name." May added.  
"Well, its better than Kija."

"Koji."

"Whatever."

"Damion it is."

Sakura and Li were so happy with their new son that they didn't notice the shadowed figure standing outside the door. The Lights flickered off for a second, and the figure was gone.


End file.
